My Best Half
by Paori
Summary: Rachel se fait humilier depuis son entrée au lycée, en fait même avant, elle n'a jamais pu se faire d'amis à cause de la persécution que lui fait subir Quinn. Mais si la rencontre des chevaux et d'une fille pouvait tout changer ?
1. Prologue

**Bon, je l'avais promis, voici ma nouvelle story qui sera centrée Faberry (il y a peu de chance d'un développement Brittana sérieux). Comme je ne serais pas là demain, je mets directement le chapitre 1.  
**

**Pour celles et ceux qui suivent Je suis une Légion, le type d'histoire est très différent. Pas de passages sanglants ni rien. Il y aura du drama mais rien qui ne puisse arriver à des lycéens ^^.  
**

* * *

**My Best Half...**

**Prologue**

Vous savez, certaines personnes sont populaires, elles ont la chance d'être entourées de dizaines d'amis, d'être respectées et d'être invitées à tellement de fêtes que leurs plus grands dilemmes existentiels reviennent à savoir comment apparaître à chacune d'elles. Si je ne devais citer qu'un seul nom en exemple de cela, ce serait Quinn Fabray... Capitaine des cheerleaders, petite amie du Quarterback et reine du bal de promo dès sa première année de lycée. Ici, à McKinley, Quinn pouvait être considérée comme une déesse... Un claquement de doigt et l'école se pliait en quatre pour la satisfaire. Un regard et vous passiez de populaire à loser. Un mot et votre vie pouvait devenir un enfer sur Terre...

Et moi dans cette histoire me direz-vous ? Oh moi... Je n'étais rien d'autre que le strict opposé de Quinn Fabray. Rachel Berry, connue dans tout le lycée comme la victime préférée de la reine de l'école. Mon quotidien : un slushie par jour au visage. Pour moi, sortir de ma maison revenait à une mission suicide. Il fallait longer les murs, se cacher derrière les casiers et éviter de croiser le plus de personnes possible. Car en me choisissant comme cible officielle, Quinn avait fait de moi la proie de chacun. Dessins dégradants dans les toilettes, insultes dans les couloirs, bains de boissons glacées collantes, sans compter les affiches photoshopées en bonus occasionnel ! Personne n'était assez stupide pour essayer de devenir mon ami, il fallait être fou pour vouloir subir sciemment le même sort que moi...

Ma vie s'était finie le jour où Quinn Fabray m'avait choisie...


	2. Chapter 1 : Fucking Day

**Le premier chapitre, un vrai moment de stresse pour savoir si vous allez accrocher ^^'. Donc, en lisant le résumé, vous avez du comprendre que l'histoire sera très équestre... J'espère réussir à ne pas utiliser de langage trop compliqué et chiant x).  
**

**Le caractère de certains perso est bien modifié, je le sais et je l'assume ! ;)  
**

**Je ne vais pas m'étendre plus, je détaillerais un autre jour quand j'aurais le temps ^^.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Fucking Day**

J'avais réussi à survivre à la première période en longeant les couloir, la tête basse, priant pour ne pas être repérée par un footballer. C'était de la même manière que j'étais ressortie de cours. J'avais presque atteint ma prochaine salle de classe lorsqu'une voix froide m'avait stoppée net.

- Et bien Man-Hand ? On essaye de passer inaperçue ?

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, je sentis un liquide glacé glisser de mon crâne à ma nuque... Premier slushie de la journée... Fait ! Je m'étais redressée pour supporter l'humiliation avec fierté avant de me retourner pour croiser le regard froid de Quinn. J'avais bien reconnu sa voix. À côté d'elle, Finn, son crétin de petit copain me fixait avec un sourire mauvais, un gobelet vide à la main. Je n'eus même pas le temps de réagir qu'un nouveau slushie m'était jeté au visage par un autre footballer sous les rires des autres élèves. Mes mains glissèrent sur le liquide bleu pour m'essuyer les yeux, et je partis sans demander mon reste. La cloche sonna, m'apprenant que j'étais en retard en cours, je serais même sûrement absente...

Après m'être arrêtée à mon casier pour prendre des vêtements de rechange, j'étais entrée comme une tornade dans les toilettes des filles pour me nettoyer tant bien que mal, la tête dans l'évier. À côté du grand miroir, un dessin de moi particulièrement peu flatteur me faisait face... Un nouvel attribue masculin y avait été ajouté depuis la dernière fois...Il me fallut plusieurs longues minutes pour décoller tout le liquide sucré. Mes yeux étaient encore enflés à cause des colorants lorsque j'étais sortie des toilettes pour m'installer devant ma prochaine salle de cours. Il y avait au moins un bon point, je ne me faisais jamais slushier deux fois dans la même journée ! Je ne craignais donc plus rien pour aujourd'hui... Enfin, c'était ce que je croyais... Car si mon cours suivant se passa tranquillement, je n'eus même pas le temps de passer la porte qu'un nouveau slushie m'était jeté au visage... Soudain, mes barrières tombèrent. Après m'être essuyée distraitement les yeux et avoir resserré ma prise sur mon sac, j'étais sortie en trombe de l'établissement. Je n'avais plus de quoi me changer... Je devais rentrer chez moi, et même si j'aurais pu revenir pour la fin de la journée, je n'en avais plus envie... Je ne voulais plus retourner là-bas... Je ne voulais plus me faire humilier... Je ne voulais même plus sortir de chez moi...

La voiture de mon père était déjà garée dans l'allée... Génial, il fallait qu'il soit là pour assister à ça... Je n'étais même pas sortie de ma voiture qu'il passait déjà la tête par la porte, surpris de m'entendre rentrer si tôt, et je ne tins plus. Je venais de m'écrouler sur mon volant en pleurant lorsque je sentis la portière s'ouvrir et ses bras s'enrouler autour de moi. Il me porta à l'intérieur et me déposa délicatement dans la salle de bain, me chuchotant des paroles rassurantes en me lavant les cheveux. Et moi je pleurais, sans m'arrêter, incapable d'ouvrir les yeux... Il dut même m'aider à enlever mon t-shirt humide et à en enfiler un autre... Et puis, il me déposa sur mon lit avec autant de douceur qu'il en était capable. Je m'endormis presque aussitôt, fatiguée d'avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Je m'étais réveillée quelques heures plus tard, le nez enfoui dans mes draps humides de larmes. J'entendais vaguement la voix de mon père, au téléphone.

- Écoute Leroye, ils vont nous la détruire...

Génial ! Il était en train de tout raconter à papa L...

- Tu n'as pas vu dans quel état elle est rentrée ! Elle était recouverte de slushie !

- …

- Oui... Ils l'ont eue deux fois ! Il y avait déjà des vêtements sales dans son sac...

- …

- Bien entendu que je comprends qu'on ne peut rien y faire mais... On doit pouvoir trouver quelque chose d'autre pour l'aider à se sentir mieux...

- …

- J'ai pensé... Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'on lui achète d'animal... Mais mon frère gère un centre équestre et...

- …

- Oui je sais qu'un animal ne réglera pas tout, mais ça pourrait lui permettre de s'ouvrir... De retrouver confiance...

- …

- Non, elle ne craindra rien ! Édouard sera là pour prendre soin d'elle aucun autre gamin ne la maltraitera...

- …

- Oui... Bon, puisque tu es d'accord, je vais l'appeler.

- …

- Je te dirai tout ça quand je lui aurai parlé.

- …

- Et non, je n'essaye pas de tuer notre fille ! Ce sont des chevaux, pas des lions !

- …

- Moi aussi je t'aime... On verra ça ce soir avec elle.

Papa H venait à peine de raccrocher que j'entendais le bip régulier des touches. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se remit à parler d'un ton faussement enjoué.

- Hey Ed !

- …

- Je sais que ça fait longtemps frangin !

- …

- Oui, Leroy va bien. Mais Rach... C'est justement à propos d'elle que je t'appelle.

- …

- Non, elle n'est pas blessée... Enfin pas physiquement... Je...

- …

- À croire que tu lis dans ma tête ! Les gamins à l'école lui font vivre un enfer...

- …

- Non je ne t'appelle pas pour que tu ailles leur botter le train et oui, je sais que tu as des chaussures à bout renforcé qui font mal. Je te rappelle que j'y ai déjà goûté...

- …

- Arrête de rire ! Merci... Donc, pour en revenir à Rachel, je me demandais si tu accepterais de la laisser venir un peu au centre équestre pour qu'elle se change les idées...

- …

- Merci, tu es un ange !

- …

- Je me disais aussi que ce n'était pas désintéressé ! Bien sûr que tu peux venir dîner avec nous ce soir...

- …

- Bien, et sois à l'heure pour une fois ! À ce soir.

Le téléphone fut raccroché pour de bon cette fois-ci et je me permis de passer par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il fallut moins d'une seconde à papa H pour me remarquer et se retourner vers moi.

- Rach ! Ça va un peu mieux mon ange ?

Je m'étais contentée de hocher affirmativement de la tête, je n'étais absolument pas sûre de pouvoir produire un son humainement compréhensible après les heures que j'avais passées à pleurer.

- J'étais justement en train de parler de toi à ton oncle au téléphone.

C'était une chose que j'aimais dans ma famille, il n'y avait jamais de secrets. Mes pères étaient incapables de mentir, ce qui pouvait se révéler embêtant pour les anniversaires surprises mais qui la majorité du temps nous permettait juste d'entretenir une relation de confiance. Ils étaient les deux seules personnes au monde que j'aimais...

- Il va venir dîner avec nous ce soir.

Papa H venait de faire une pause dramatique dans son explication pour croiser mes yeux d'un air affolé.

- Oh mon Dieu Rach ! Surtout ne pense pas que j'ai invité le psychopathe qui sert de frère à papa L ! J'ai bien cru qu'il allait nous couper en morceaux avec le couteau électrique pour la dinde au dernier Thanksgiving chez tes grands parents !

Il venait de poser ses mains sur son cœur et je dus me retenir pour ne pas rire. Je me rappelais très bien de cet incident, et il était vrai qu'après avoir un peu trop bu tonton Georges était proprement terrifiant !

- Bref, c'est mon frère qui va passer, Édouard, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de lui...

Je n'avais qu'un vague souvenir de tonton Édouard, il habitait à moins d'une heure de voiture de chez nous, mais ne passait presque jamais... De ce que j'en savais, s'occuper de son centre équestre lui prenait tout son temps et c'était pour ça que je n'avais dû le voir que quatre ou cinq fois en seize ans d'existence. Pourtant je me rappelais qu'il avait un sourire sincère et chaleureux. Je l'aimais bien, même si j'aurais été incapable de le reconnaître dans la rue ! D'ailleurs ça ne m'aurait pas étonnée que je l'ai déjà croisé sans le voir.

- Je me rappelle un peu de lui...

Oh mon Dieu ! J'avais réussi à parler et ma voix n'était même pas gutturale ! C'était bête, mais à cet instant précis, j'étais extrêmement fière de moi. Je n'étais pas Rachel Berry, la plus belle voix de l'Ohio pour rien ! Quoique je devais encore être trop modeste...

- Bien. Nous allons discuter un peu avec lui ce soir, et si vous vous entendez bien, et que ça t'intéresse, tu iras à son centre équestre demain et tu commenceras à apprendre à monter à cheval.

Là, je dus retenir un petit cri hystérique ! Je n'avais pas rêvé en écoutant malencontreusement aux portes avec l'oreille collée contre la serrure ! J'allais monter à cheval ! J'étais aux anges, toute humiliation oubliée. Papa L n'avait jamais accepté que j'ai un animal à la maison, expliquant que j'étais trop irresponsable pour m'en occuper correctement. Pourtant, j'avais toujours rêvé de pouvoir caresser un chat ronronnant dans mon lit le soir ou de pouvoir promener un chien enthousiaste quand mes journées m'avaient réellement déprimée... Alors certes, un cheval ne tiendrait pas dans ma chambre, quoiqu'en agrandissant la porte... Non non Rachel ! Ressaisis-toi ! Où j'en étais ? Ah oui, même s'il ne serait pas à la maison, un cheval pourrait m'apporter un peu de réconfort... Il suffirait juste de faire une trentaine de bornes pour pouvoir glisser mes doigts dans sa crinière !

Papa L arriva en premier à la maison. Et nous aida à préparer le repas en attendant tonton Édouard ! Ce dernier arriva avec près d'une heure de retard ce qui fit soupirer papa H et sourire papa L. Lorsque la sonnette se fit entendre. Papa H partit ouvrir alors que nous attendions sagement dans le salon. La première impression que j'eus en voyant tonton Édouard fut que je venais de rencontrer un grizzli ! Et que... Zut, je l'avais vraiment déjà croisé et ignoré dans la rue en le prenant pour un psychopathe quand je l'avais vu me suivre du regard... Il devait bien faire deux mètres et avait une carrure à faire pâlir les plus puissants footballers de l'école. Sa barbe brune, sa chemise à carreaux rouges, son vieux jean poussiéreux et ses santiags lui donnaient un air entre le bûcheron et le cow-boy... C'était typiquement le genre d'homme qu'on imaginait vivre dans une cabane en rondin de bois de la pêche et de la chasse ! Il me tendit sa main et- Oh mon Dieu ! C'était une main ou une assiette ? Il allait me briser la mienne en la serrant ! Lorsque ma main se glissa dans la sienne, il la serra calmement, avec douceur et me sourit d'un air profondément gentil. Puis, il me tira par le bras et me serra contre lui comme si j'étais la personne qui lui avait le plus manqué au monde. God ! Ce n'était pas un grizzli sauvage mais un adorable nounours vivant format XXL !

- Bonjour Rachel ! Je suis ton oncle Édouard, mais tu ne dois probablement pas te souvenir de moi ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu devais avoir dix ans !

Il se mit à rire d'un rire franc qui vous donnait envie de sourire de toutes vos dents. Ce que je fis sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

- Appelle-moi Tonton Edinounet ! J'en ai toujours rêvé...

Papa H lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes et le rire de mon oncle redoubla.

- Bon ok, tu peux m'appeler Ed comme tout le monde... Mais avoue qu'Edinounet était plus drôle !

Il m'avait lancé un clin d'œil en ajoutant ça. Je comprenais pourquoi je ne m'étais souvenue que du fait que je l'aimais, il était impossible de ne pas l'aimer ! Il savait tout de suite vous mettre à l'aise. Il redevint soudain sérieux et me tendit l'énorme sac en toile qu'il baladait depuis qu'il était entré dans la maison.

- Ce sont des chaussures d'équitation... Pour si tu veux venir demain... Comme je ne connaissais pas ta taille, j'ai pris un peu de tout... Pour le pantalon et la bombe, on verra sur place... En attendant tu n'auras qu'à mettre un vieux jean...

Oh mon Dieu ! J'avais bien entendu bombe ? Comme dans Badaboom ? Comme dans- Ah non, c'était vrai que les casques des cavaliers étaient appelés bombes... Une fois le cerveau de nouveau dans le bon sens, je me mis à fouiller dans le sac jusqu'à sortir une paire de bottes en caoutchouc à ma pointure et il alla reposer le reste dans le couloir.

Le repas fut délicieux, aussi bien au niveau de la cuisine que de la discussion. Tonton Ed était quelqu'un de passionné capable de parler de chevaux pendant des heures, mais aussi de suivre toute autre conversation, et le tout avec humour ! Il m'avait conquise, et plus que tout, il avait conquis papa L qui était maintenant prêt à me laisser monter le premier cheval venu malgré ses tendances paranoïaques. Mon oncle allait donc repartir lorsqu'il me regarda dans les yeux.

- Alors Rachel. J'espère que j'aurai la joie de te voir demain au centre équestre !

- Je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde !

Je venais de lui sortir mon fameux sourire Colgate de future star de Broadway et il me sourit lui aussi, dévoilant toutes ses dents ! Était-il possible d'hériter une caractéristique physique d'un oncle ? Non parce que c'était clairement le même sourire que le mien !

- Parfait ! Je suis sûr que Lucy va t'adorer !

- Lucy ?

- C'est une gamine de ton âge qui passe sa vie au club ! Je crois qu'elle n'est pas très douée pour parler avec les autres, mais elle est tout bonnement adorable ! Je suis certain que vous allez vous entendre !

Je me mis à sourire un peu plus, peut-être que je n'allais pas seulement me faire des amis à quatre pattes mais aussi ma première amie humaine ! J'avais déjà hâte d'être à demain !

- Bon et bien dans ce cas... On va dire demain treize heures pour que tu aies eu le temps de manger avant de venir.

- D'accord ! À demain tonton !

En me couchant dans mon lit ce soir-là, je fus heureuse d'avoir été humiliée pour la première fois de ma vie ! Car le lendemain, j'allais profiter de mon week-end entourée de chevaux en rencontrant une fille qui ne me jugerait sûrement pas !

Je m'étais réveillée tôt ce matin-là et avait enfilé un vieux t-shirt avec un jean de qualité similaire. Tonton avait été clair, les chevaux aimaient mâchouiller votre haut préféré alors mieux valait ne prendre aucun risque. Je fis mes devoirs dans la matinée avant d'avaler un repas rapide pour me jeter dans ma voiture direction le centre équestre. J'avais exactement dix-huit minutes d'avance ce qui ne me semblait pas exagéré pour une fois. Papa L m'avait sermonnée la dernière fois que j'étais venue le retrouver pour déjeuner au travail avec deux heure d'avance... Je m'étais donc garée et avait commencé à sortir du parking qui était isolé du reste des infrastructures par un énorme mur. Je dus retenir ma respiration en apercevant le club pour la première fois. Il y avait d'immense bâtiment contenant des dizaines de boxes ou des terrains sablonneux pour monter. À ma droite un bureau, et derrière... Oh mon Dieu derrière... Il y avait des hectares et des hectares de prés dans lesquels broutaient des dizaines de chevaux... Tonton Ed sortit du bureau et vint à ma rencontre en quelques pas de géant.

- Rachel ! Tu es plus ponctuelle que ton vieil oncle !

Je faillis lui répliquer que ce n'était pas dur mais me retins de peu pour le saluer avec un joyeux sourire.

- Bonjour Tonton Ed !

- Bon, je ne vais pas te mentir, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire et je ne vais pas avoir le temps de te faire faire le tour ou de m'occuper vraiment de toi...

Mon sourire retomba et je vis soudain son regard s'illuminer.

- Mais...

Forcément, il y avait un mais !

- Par chance, Lucy est déjà là ! Je vais donc te laisser entre ses mains. Elle connaît le club sûrement mieux que moi. Suis-moi...

Il me guida vers les écuries extérieures des boxes desquels apparaissaient de temps à autre une grosse tête endormie. Ma main glissa sur la joue d'un cheval noir et des frissons de plaisir parcoururent mon échine. J'aimais vraiment cet endroit. Soudain Ed s'arrêta, et m'indiqua un boxe ouvert de la main.

- Elle est là-dedans avec Fizzy son poney... Vas la rejoindre ! Vous ferez mieux connaissance sans ton tonton gâteux dans les pattes ! Et surtout, si tu as un problème, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

Sur ce, il me déposa un baiser sur le front, ne pouvant sûrement pas se pencher, ou plutôt se plier, assez pour atteindre ma joue, et me laissa finir la route par moi-même.

Je venais de m'arrêter devant la porte ouverte, la jeune fille blonde me faisait dos, occupée à brosser le ventre de ce qui ressemblait à une énorme boule de poils beiges non-identifiée... Je finis par me racler doucement la gorge pour ne pas l'effrayer avant de commencer.

- Bonjour... Euh Lucy... Ed m'a dit de venir te voir pour que tu me montres le club...

- Ah Rachel ! Oui, il m'a parlé de toi...

Sa voix me figea... Non, ça ne pouvait pas... Elle arrêta enfin sa tâche et se retourna vers moi. J'allais vraiment, mais alors vraiment, avoir besoin d'aide tonton ! Ma voix n'était plus qu'un murmure étouffé lorsque je finis enfin par statuer sous les yeux exorbités de la blonde.

- Oh my God... Quinn Fabray !

* * *

**Alors ? Qui est Lucy ? Est-ce vraiment Quinn ou pas ? =P**

**J'espère que tonton Ed vous plait parce qu'il va rester tout du long x).  
**

**En tout cas j'attends vos reviews avec impatience pour savoir ce que vous penser de ce début, si vous avez des suggestions ou autre...**


	3. Chapter 2 : Hi Lucy !

**Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi longue à update, mais j'avais malencontreusement oubliée de donner un ultimatum de correction à ma Beta :P  
**

**Donc... Je suis ravie de voir l'enthousiasme qui suit le premier chapitre (le prologue ne compte pas x) ). Un grand merci à ma future femme d'avoir été la première à me reviewer après mon harcèlement sur msn ! XD  
J'avais peur que le thème de l'équitation refroidisse un peu les lecteurs, mais visiblement pour l'instant vous suivez ! :P Et je vois que Lucy vous intrigue... Parfait !  
**

**Zeb-zeb : C'est moi qui console Rach ! :O (Bon ok, je la laisse au chevaux...) Pour Quinn/Lucy, je dois te dire que Hana avait trouvé l'explication dans sa quasi-totalité ! (mais elle me connait trop bien elle)  
**

**Ellana-Watson : Tu ne vas quand même pas mourir pour si peu ? Si ? :P Je ne ferais pas dans le voc "à la con" car il n'y a pas que nous ! XD Mais je serais ravie de commencer un débat mp sur les apophyses zigomatiques et pourquoi on force de pauvres petits galop 2 (ou 3, j'ai un doute) à retenir un mot aussi barbare ! ;) (Au passage, j'ai gagné ! Je monte à cheval depuis 12 ans ! :D)  
**

**LetInLove, frenchmath, xDBakachan : Tonton Ed est un espèce de fantasme d'oncle parfait que j'ai ! XD Et au passage, qui dit qu'il vient du côté Berry de la famille ? ;)  
**

**heyaland : C'est en grande partie pour toi que j'ai commencé à poster cette histoire, je me suis dit que j'aurais au moins une lectrice ! ;)  
**

**xXBrittanafanxX : Ravie d'avoir ton plus long commentaire ! ;) J'avais envie de changer de registre et je peux te dire que j'ai bien embêtée Zeb à lui résumer toutes les histoires possibles que j'avais en tête avant d'en choisir une autre ! XD  
**

**Cissou : Et oui, les chevaux, c'est mon dada ! (oui, c'était mauvais comme jeu de mots...). Pour Lucy/Quinn, on verra tout ça par la suite ;)  
**

**White-cry : Han ! Mais il ne faut pas ne pas aimer les chevaux ! C'est mal ! Viens me voir, que je te réconcilie avec eux ! :O  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Hi Lucy**

J'étais pétrifiée ! Quinn Fabray se tenait devant moi dans toute sa splendeur... Enfin peut-être pas, même elle ne semblait pas immunisée contre les traces de terre... Elle me regardait avec une expression paniquée qui me surprit au premier abord, je m'attendais plus à de la haine qu'autre chose...

- Je euh... Hum... En fait... Je...

Ok, la reine du lycée qui perdait ses mots... C'était de plus en plus louche... Elle baissa les yeux et se mit à rougir. Quinn Fabray était en train de rougir !

- Je... Je ne suis pas Quinn... C'est ma sœur... Moi je m'appelle Lucy... Lucy Fabray...

Elle releva doucement les yeux pour croiser mon air dubitatif. Non seulement Quinn n'avait aucune sœur connue, mais en plus "Lucy" ressemblait beaucoup trop à sa "sœur" pour être vrai.

- Je... Je ne mens pas ! C'est euh... Ma sœur jumelle...

Elle rougissait de plus en plus et je me mis à croire que peut-être elle disait la vérité... Après tout, j'imaginais mal la reine de glace rougir en se cachant le visage derrière la queue d'un poney transgénique ! À la limite me prendre de haut en montant un pur-sang, oui... Mais là...

- Quinn Fabray n'a pas de sœur.

- Euh... Je ne sais pas comment tu connais ma sœur mais... Je... Elle n'aime pas vraiment que les gens sachent que j'existe... Je crois que je lui fais honte ou quelque chose comme ça... Et du coup je euh... Suis des cours dans une école privée...

Bon ok, à en juger par sa manière de s'exprimer, son argumentaire tenait la route... Je voyais clairement en quoi la Head Bitch de McKinley pouvait avoir honte d'avoir une sœur jumelle aussi... Innocente ?

- Euh... Tu es... Une amie de Quinn ?

D'accord, elle venait de me convaincre ! Quinn Fabray ne pourrait clairement pas me poser une question comme ça en gardant son sérieux... Non, en fait elle ne pourrait pas la poser tout court ! Je me mis à rire à cette idée avant de répondre à la blonde en face de moi avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est bon, avec cette question, je n'ai plus aucun doute que tu n'es pas ta sœur Lucy ! Après tout, je suis Rachel Berry, la victime attitrée de Quinn... Elle n'aurait jamais posé ce genre de question...

Le visage de Lucy devint un peu plus rouge et se passa la main sur le visage en essayant de le cacher, étalant un peu de terre sur ses joues au passage. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air à l'aise avec le fait de reprendre la conversation. Je fis donc le premier pas en lui tendant ma main.

- Ravie de te rencontrer.

Elle me murmura une réponse indistincte et me serra la main doucement, comme si elle avait peur que je ne m'enfuis.

- Bon et bien... Je t'écoute, je ne connais strictement rien aux chevaux, alors je vais te faire confiance...

Elle se mit à sourire, toute trace de gêne effacée à l'entente du mot "chevaux", et hocha vigoureusement la tête en me faisant signe de m'approcher un peu plus d'elle.

- Je te présente Fizzy ! C'est un cheval Fjord même si la majorité des gens le considèrent comme un poney...

- Euh... Je me trompe peut-être, mais les poneys ne sont-ils pas censés être plus petits ?

Je me posais sincèrement la question, l'animal en face de moi était à peine moins haut que moi, et même si je n'étais pas très grande, il y avait des limites !

- Un poney se détermine par la race, ou dans le cas où il n'en aurait pas, par la taille ! On les catégorise en quatre sous-ensembles ! Les poneys A sont ceux auxquels les gens pensent en premier comme les Shetland sur lesquels on met les tous petits enfants. Ensuite les tailles maximales augmentent jusqu'à arriver à D, comme Fizz. À partir d'1m49, on considère qu'il s'agit d'un cheval ! Sauf si sa race dit le contraire bien sûr, mais dans ce cas-là, il ne pourra concourir que dans des épreuves pour chevaux et plus celles pour poneys...

Oulà ! Elle venait de me sortir tout son argumentaire en quelques secondes sans jamais reprendre sa respiration... Avec un souffle pareil, elle devait avoir des capacités vocales hors normes ! Surtout si elle chantait comme sa sœur... Elle semblait encore plus passionnée que mon oncle et je la trouvais terriblement mignonne alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle en rougissant à nouveau. God ! Si Quinn se mettait à agir comme ça, même les filles tomberaient amoureuses d'elle !

- Ouah... Tu as l'air d'en savoir beaucoup...

- Je... Euh...

Et ça repartait dans le bégayage rougissant ! J'allais finir par la prendre dans mes bras en hurlant qu'elle était adorable si elle continuait ! Ma main glissa sur l'encolure de Fizzy qui ne leva même pas la tête de son foin.

- On va euh... Dehors.

Lucy m'indiqua l'extérieur de la main, et je sortis pour la voir faire de même et refermer la porte du boxe derrière elle.

- Il va falloir que tu te changes... Je vais te montrer les vestiaires...

Les vestiaires se trouvaient dans le petit bâtiment juste à côté du bureau. Ils étaient composés d'une première pièce où s'alignaient pantalons d'équitation, bottes et... Bombes... Reliée à une deuxième fermant à clef avec une douche et un évier. Je m'étais saisie d'un pantalon à ma taille avant de m'avancer vers la pièce de la douche lorsque Lucy m'arrêta.

- Attends... Tu devrais enlever tes chaussures avant, il n'y a pas de tire-bottes à l'intérieur et... C'est assez compliqué la première fois...

Je lui lançais un regard interrogatif et elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et désigna le petit... Appareil ? Comment je pouvais nommer ce truc ? Elle vit que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de la manière dont utiliser ça et m'expliqua.

- Tu glisses ton talon dans le creux...

Je mis mon pied là où elle l'avait indiqué.

- Tu poses ton pied libre sur l'arrière du tire-botte pour le bloquer au sol, et tu tire l'autre hors de la chaussure.

Ok, ça avait l'air simple ! Je fis ce qu'elle m'avait dit mais perdis l'équilibre au moment de tirer mon pied hors de la botte. Elle se déplaça rapidement à côté de moi et passa son bras sous le mien pour m'empêcher de tomber en rigolant doucement.

- Ça le fait à tout le monde au début...

Je m'étais contentée de grogner pour toute réponse avant de m'appuyer sur elle pour libérer mon pied. C'était un vrai cauchemar, mon talon se bloquait régulièrement le long de caoutchouc et il me fallut plusieurs tentatives avant de parvenir à mes fins. Mais encore une fois, tout n'était pas gagné... J'avais un deuxième pied !

Plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, je ressortis de la salle de bain mon jean à la main et un pantalon d'équitation bleu sur les fesses ! Lucy me lança un sourire appréciateur avant de commenter.

- Ça te va vraiment bien...

Je faillis lui rétorquer que ça pouvait difficilement m'aller mieux qu'à elle, mais je me rendis compte que ça aurait donné l'impression que je flirtais avec elle... Mais bon, ce n'était pas de ma faute si elle était faite comme son sex-symbol de sœur et si sa tenue d'équitation était particulièrement moulante ? Si ?

- Je vais t'emmener au casier pour poser tes affaires et après on ira panser ton cheval.

- Panser ?

- Brosser si tu préfères, c'est le synonyme dans le jargon équestre.

- Ok... Bon bah c'est parti.

Elle me sourit à nouveau et me guida dans... La deuxième pièce adjacente ! Elle était composée uniquement de casiers en bois, prenant tout l'espace disponible. Elle m'indiqua le mien sur lequel une étiquette "Pour mon petit ourson" avec un cœur était placardée. Il allait falloir que je pense sérieusement à expliquer à tonton Ed qu'on ne faisait pas ce genre de choses à quelqu'un qu'on aimait... Je vis que celui juste à droite du mien était au nom de Lucy Fabray et agrémenté d'un dessin qui me faisait étrangement penser au portrait de Fizzy. Je mis mon jean dans mon casier alors que Lucy ouvrait le sien et en sortait deux carottes avant de les mettre dans sa poche.

Notre arrêt suivant se fit devant une énorme caisse remplie de brosses en tout genre. Lucy fouilla un instant dedans et en sortit plusieurs en me les nommant tour à tour. "Bouchon", "étrille", "brosse douce", "cure-pied", "brosse à crins"... Elle m'aida ensuite à les transporter jusque devant un boxe à quelques mètres de celui de son cheval.

- Il faudra que tu achètes une mallette de pansage... Enfin, je veux dire si... Si tu veux continuer après aujourd'hui...

Je lui souris pour lui indiquer que j'avais compris et elle ouvrit la porte du boxe, dévoilant un grand cheval brun.

- Je te présente Farouk, c'est un trotteur réformé des courses... Il devait partir à l'abattoir mais Ed l'a sauvé, et maintenant il est notre plus gentil cheval !

Je dus retenir un cri d'horreur. Comment pouvait-on vouloir manger un aussi bel animal ? Bon d'accord, je comprenais que tout le monde n'embrasse pas le veganisme comme moi, mais manger du cheval... Je trouvais ça tout bonnement horrible, comme manger du chien ou du chat ! Je suivis Lucy à l'intérieur où elle coupa une de ses carottes à la main et me tendit les morceaux.

- C'est pour faire connaissance... Garde bien ta main à plat et tes doigts collés en lui donnant, sinon il risque de te mordre sans faire exprès.

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit et dus me retenir de rire en sentant les douces lèvres de Farouk me chatouiller la main. Lorsqu'il eut mangé toutes les friandises, Lucy commença à m'expliquer comment le panser.

- On va commencer par curer les pieds, car c'est frustrant de mettre de la terre partout sur ses membres quand on vient de les nettoyer !

Elle attrapa le petit cure-pied bleu dans sa main et s'installa devant l'épaule gauche de Farouk.

- Un cheval est un animal noble, il n'a pas de "pattes" mais des membres ou jambes. Devant ce sont les antérieurs et derrière les postérieurs. De même, ses sabots sont nommés pieds, alors ne t'étonne pas si j'utilise ces termes.

Je me mis à hocher la tête en essayant de tout retenir alors qu'elle soulevait l'antérieur gauche de Farouk et prenait son pied dans sa main pour le curer.

- Je vais faire le premier pour te montrer.

Elle avait dit ça déjà penchée sur le sabot du cheval, en me faisant signe de m'approcher.

- Tu dois gratter comme ça en faisant attention à ne pas abîmer la partie bombée, c'est la fourchette, un endroit très sensible... Le reste du sabot, la sole, est dur et peu sensible, tu peux y aller franchement.

Elle reposa le pied et m'emmena de l'autre côté pour que je fasse le deuxième antérieur. Elle dut me remontrer plusieurs fois comment bien mettre ma main mais je réussis finalement à soulever le pied de Farouk et à le curer. Il fallut ensuite recommencer avec les postérieurs avant d'attaquer le corps.

- Pour le corps on va commencer avec l'étrille. Tu dois la passer en mouvement circulaire pour décoller les poils morts sur tout le corps sauf les parties osseuses comme la tête et les membres.

Je fis donc comme demandé avant qu'elle ne me tende la brosse suivante.

- Maintenant le bouchon ! Tu peux le passer sur tout le corps dans le sens du poil pour enlever ce que tu as décollé.

Cette étape prit plus de temps car il fallait faire la tête doucement en évitant les yeux, ainsi que les membres.

- Tu peux passer la brosse douce, même si ce n'est pas obligatoire... Tu fais une fois dans le sens inverse du poil, puis tu repasses dans le bon sens.

Cette étape fut bâclée faute de temps mais Lucy me rassura en m'expliquant qu'on le faisait surtout avant les concours pour faire briller sa monture. Il ne restait plus qu'à passer un coup de brosse à crins, même si elle était en tout point semblable à ma brosse à cheveux, pour finir le travail.

- Pour les crins tu dois toujours tenir la base avec ta main libre pour éviter de lui faire mal. Pour la queue, tu peux même l'entortiller pour être sûr de ne pas la lui tirer avec la brosse.

Je finis le pansage magnifiquement, et Lucy me guida vers la sellerie. La pièce était remplie de selles et de filets rangés par monture et par ordre alphabétique, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je ne mis que quelques secondes à trouver les affaires de Farouk et la blonde à mes côtés m'expliqua comment porter tout ce matériel sans m'encombrer trop. Il suffisait simplement de passer le filet autour de mon épaule et de coincer la selle entre mon flanc et mon bras pour garder ma deuxième main libre. À côté de moi, Lucy prit les affaires de Fizzy et nous sortîmes rejoindre nos montures respectives. Je rejoins la jolie blonde devant le boxe de son cheval, après avoir posé mes affaires près du mien, pour qu'elle me montre comment procéder.

Pour le filet, il fallait d'abord passer les rênes au-dessus de l'encolure du cheval puis glisser le mors dans sa bouche sans le lui taper dans les dents.

- Tu vois, si tu glisses ton pouce comme ça entre ses lèvres, il ouvre la bouche tout seul et ça t'évite de lui faire mal.

Elle passa ensuite les lanières de cuir derrières les oreilles de Fizzy et boucla les sangles passant sous sa tête avant de sortir chercher sa selle.

Lucy posa d'abord un tapis et un amortisseur sur le dos de son cheval avant de mettre la selle par-dessus. Elle fit le tour se sa monture pour faire tomber la sangle et la passa sous son ventre en la serrant de manière à garder le tout bien fixé. Ça n'avait pas l'air bien compliqué...

Nous étions donc vites revenues à Farouk qui se révéla un excellent maître d'école, me laissant patiemment essayer diverses méthodes pour faire rentrer ce fichu mors dans sa bouche sans m'emmêler dans toutes ces lanières en cuir. Lucy se moqua gentiment de moi avant de voler à mon secours et quelques secondes plus tard, le filet était mis. La selle me posa moins de problèmes une fois que j'eus compris comment trouver le bon endroit pour la poser grâce à l'aide de la blonde.

Nos deux chevaux étaient prêts, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que tonton en ait fini avec sa paperasse pour qu'il m'apprenne à monter car quoi que j'en pense, Lucy n'avait pas de diplôme de moniteur d'équitation et ne pouvait pas tout faire... Nous étions assises sur un banc devant l'écurie à observer nos montures lorsqu'elle sortit la carotte qui était encore dans sa poche et la coupa en quatre petits morceaux d'un mouvement vif du poignet. Elle m'en tendit deux et glissa les siens dans sa poche.

- Pour après la reprise. Ça lui montrera qu'il a bien fait et ça lui fera plaisir...

- Merci.

- De rien...

J'étais bien, assise là avec elle. Et elle aussi semblait bien. Elle avait de moins en moins de mal à trouver ses mots

- Lucy ?

- Oui ?

- Comment tu en es arrivée à monter à cheval ?

- En fait, quand j'étais petite je n'arrivais pas à me faire d'amis mais j'aimais les animaux plus que tout... Mon père s'est dit que l'équitation était un sport assez bien connoté pour que je puisse le pratiquer, alors je me suis retrouvée sur un poney...

- Tu avais quel âge ?

- Neuf ans...

- Si tôt ?

- Ce n'est pas si jeune que ça, j'étais déjà trop vieille pour les shetlands !

Elle me sourit avec innocence avant de continuer.

- Maintenant j'ai un assez bon niveau pour partir seule en balade avec Fizz, et c'est tout ce qui m'importe vraiment !

- Tu as de la chance...

C'était sorti tout seule et je sentis son regard interrogateur se poser sur moi. Je le pensais, elle avait vraiment de la chance...

- Je veux dire... Pas pour le fait que tu aies eu du mal à te faire des amis, mais... Je n'ai pas un seul ami, et il a fallu que j'atteigne les seize ans pour pouvoir mettre les pieds ici... Toi tu as les chevaux depuis sept ans... En quelque sorte je t'envie...

- Il n'y a vraiment rien à envier...

Sa voix était devenue triste, ce n'était plus qu'un murmure qui me fendait le cœur... Je me demandais bien ce que cette garce de Quinn avait bien pu lui faire subir.

- Mais tu sais Rach... On... Enfin je... Je pourrais devenir ta première amie, et toi tu serais la mienne... Enfin je veux dire si tu veux... Je ne vais pas te forcer ou...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que je lui sautais dans les bras pour un câlin improvisé.

- Et bien je vois que vous vous entendez à merveille les filles !

La voix de tonton Ed nous sortit de notre rêverie et Lucy se dégagea de mon emprise avec le sourire le plus sincère que j'ai jamais vu sur quelqu'un.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai deux chevaux qui attendent leurs cavalières ! Vous attendez quoi ?

Je partis rejoindre Farouk après un dernier regard vers Lucy. J'étais aux anges, je venais de me faire ma première amie ! Le reste m'importait peu...

* * *

**Donc Lucy c'est Lucy, maintenant vous savez ! :P  
Normalement le vocabulaire équestre doit être compréhensible, j'ai demandé confirmation à ma Beta qui n'y connait rien, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, je ne mords pas ;).  
**

**Sinon petite précision, cette histoire est très autobiographique, vous retrouverez donc beaucoup d'anecdotes m'étant réellement arrivées et vous aurez une idée générale de "ma vie" à travers Lucy et Rachel (je n'allais quand même pas me mettre entièrement dans un seul perso ! :O). Dans cette optique, tous les animaux de cette histoire auront le nom d'un animal que j'ai vraiment connue (en dehors de Fizzy mais c'est particulier, vous verrez !). Ici Farouk est le premier cheval que j'ai monté après avoir quitté les cours poney !**

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à voir vos impressions ! ;)**


	4. Chapter 3 : Papier Froissé

**Hey, je sais que j'ai été un peu longue à update, désolé... Pour ceux qui lisent mon autre story vous le savez déjà mais pour les autres j'explique, ma Beta n'a plus eut le net et comme je ne lui avais pas encore envoyé le chapitre à ce moment là...  
**

**Merci à celles qui m'ont indiquée mon erreur (Lucy qui devient Quinn), j'ai fait la correction ^^.  
****Sinon, j'ai remarqué que beaucoup restaient très perturbés par le trio Quinn/Lucy/Rachel, je ne spoilerais rien, mais sachez que je vais continuer à jouer dessus rien que pour vous torturer les méninges ! :P  
****Bref ! Le voilà enfin ! J'ai faillis l'appeler "À cheval !", mais je me suis rendue compte que c'était déjà le nom d'un chapitre de Je suis une Légion... x)  
**

_**Future Femme : J'ai encore trouvé 3 nouvelles idées de story, il faudra que je te raconte tout ça x). Et normal que tu aimes ce que j'écris, tu m'aimes moi ! ;D  
**_

_**heyaland : Je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de plus inspirant que les animaux pour écrire (à part peut-être mes petits Légion :P). Oh, et je ne spoilerai rien ! :D  
**_

_**xLetLoveIn : Les Fjords sont des poneys magnifique qui ont la tête dure bien souvent, je trouvais que ça mélangeait bien le côté innocent Lucy et le côté tête de pioche Fabray x). Et j'avais vraiment besoin d'une Lucy qui soit à l'opposé de Quinn car elle va autant me servir que Rachel pour montrer l'importance des chevaux dans leurs vies ;).  
**_

_**jessy03 : Je suis contente que l'idée te plaise, je ne pourrais moi-même pas vivre sans animaux, et les chevaux garderont toujours une importance tout particulière pour moi !**_

_**Forget-or-forgive : Ça ne va pas être compliqué pour elles de devenir meilleures amies puisque chacune est la seule amie de l'autre pour l'instant :P J'ai déjà prévu quelques bonnes scènes avec Quinn qui devraient être assez drôles (celles qui lisent Je suis une Légion retrouveront le piquant de Santana chez Quinn ;) )**_

_**Raiatea1 : Pour l'orthographe, il faut surtout remercier ma Beta, sans elle vous feriez quelques jolies crises cardiaques... ^^' Je vois que tout le côté Lucy/Quinn te perturbe... Parfait, c'est le but ! :D Je suis ravie d'avoir la chance de profiter d'un de tes commentaires si tôt ;).**_

**Désolé de ne pas avoir le temps de répondre à tout le monde, mais sachez que même les plus petits commentaires me font terriblement plaisir et m'encouragent à continuer cette story en parallèle de mon autre que j'encourage ceux qui ne la connaissent pas à lire ! (faut bien que je me fasse un petit coup de pub x) ).**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Papier Froissé**

Lucy était déjà presque arrivée devant son cheval alors que je rejoignais Farouk d'un pas sautillant lorsque mes pieds furent violemment plaqués au sol. Mes yeux tombèrent sur l'énorme main posée sur mon épaule et remontèrent le long du bras jusqu'à se plonger dans les iris chocolats de mon oncle. Il me sourit doucement, les yeux rieurs.

- Doucement jeune fille.

- Tonton ?

- Tes pères ne me pardonneront jamais si tu reviens en ambulance avec une fracture crânienne dès le premier jour !

Ma bouche s'ouvrit dans un "O" silencieux et m'entraîna vers un grand bac dans les vestiaires dans lequel se trouvaient des dizaines de casques noirs. Il en prit un, me le posa sur la tête, ferma la sangle à la jugulaire et frappa d'un coup sec sur la visière, me couvrant les yeux par la même occasion.

- Trop grand !

Il arracha la bombe de mon crâne et essaya d'en poser une autre sans grand succès.

- Trop petit !

Il attrapa enfin un casque dont la taille sembla convenir, serra la jugulaire, tapa sur la visière que ne bougea pas et me poussa vers mon cheval.

Lorsqu'elle me vit revenir, Lucy me sourit et passa les rênes de Fizzy au-dessus de sa tête. Elle me lança un petit sourire et je pris conscience que je commençais déjà à m'attacher à elle. Je ne savais pas si c'était le fait de ne jamais avoir eu d'ami, ou qu'elle soit si... Si... Adorable ? Je ne trouvais pas d'autres mots pour la qualifier. Mais j'avais envie de la voir sourire un peu plus à chaque fois que mes yeux se posaient sur elle. Après avoir analysé sa manière de tenir ses rênes, je fis pareil et suivis le même chemin que mon amie. Je n'en revenais toujours pas de pouvoir enfin dire ces deux mots « mon amie »... J'avais une amie ! Et qui plus est, une amie aussi sexy que sa sœur jumelle ! Mais Lucy était tellement plus que Quinn, elle était plus mignonne que belle, plus adorable que classe... Il y avait tout un monde entre les deux sœurs, et je ne regrettais pas de faire partie de celui de Lucy plus que de celui de Quinn !

Farouk me suivait gentiment alors que nous marchions sur le chemin bitumé. Ma main tenant le pendant des rênes passa doucement le long de son encolure. La douceur de ses poils et la chaleur qui parcourait ma paume là où ma main l'avait touché me donnait envie de sourire. Lucy s'arrêta devant une grande porte en bois, et je fis de même. Tonton Ed arriva quelques secondes plus tard, et nous ouvrit. Pour la première fois, mes pieds se posèrent dans le manège. C'était une sorte d'immense pièce sableuse sur les murs de laquelle apparaissait régulièrement une lettre géante. J'avais l'impression d'être toute petite ici et mon cœur se serra étrangement.

- Notre manège est de taille olympique, mais attends de voir la carrière !

- La carrière ?

Tonton Ed se mit à rire avant de me répondre.

- J'oublie tout le temps que mon frère n'a pas jugé bon de t'apprendre les rudiment du langage cavalier ! Une carrière, c'est un peu comme le manège mais sans le toit et les murs ! Un grand carré de sable entouré de barrière...

- Oh d'accord...

- Bon allez ! Trêve de bavardage et au boulot ! Tu as intérêt à honorer la réputation de la famille !

- Je veux bien mais quelle réputation ?

Je ne voyais vraiment pas où il voulait en venir et cela le fit rire une nouvelle fois.

- Ton père ne t'a vraiment rien dit hein ? Il faudra que je te montre des photos quand j'aurai le temps...

- Des photos de quoi ?

Là il commençait vraiment à m'intriguer... Je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait, mais ma curiosité avait été piquée et il me fallait la réponse maintenant !

- Les photos qui t'expliqueront ton héritage du côté Holmes de la famille !

- Tonton !

Il se mit à rire de plus en plus fort et je sus que c'était maintenant peine perdue, je ne saurai rien tant qu'il n'aurait pas décidé de me le dire... Hors, il semblait aimer autant me taquiner que Papa H... Sûrement une partie de ce fameux côté Holmes ! D'ailleurs heureusement que Papa H avait pris le nom de Papa L et pas l'inverse ! Rachel Holmes aurait vraiment moins bien sonné que Rachel Berry pour ma future carrière à Broadway. Et au moins j'avais pu échapper aux blagues sur le fameux détective, je n'osais même pas imaginer comment Quinn aurait pu associer ça à ses remarques actuelles... Cette fille avait une imagination un peu trop débordante à mon goût quand il s'agissait de me torturer !

- Allez mon poussin ! Mets-toi à côté de Lucy. On aligne les chevaux sur la ligne du milieu, tous dans le même sens pour monter ! La raison ?

Je fis un haussement d'épaule, n'ayant clairement pas la moindre idée de la raison derrière tout ça.

- Lucy ?

- Cette précaution évite les accidents au montoir. Si les chevaux sont bien parallèles les uns aux autres, ils ne peuvent ni se mordre, ni se taper. Et en étant sur la ligne du milieu, on laisse la piste libre pour les éventuels cavaliers déjà à cheval !

- Parfait !

- Comme toujours j'ai l'impression.

Je n'avais pas pu empêcher cette remarquer et vis Lucy baisser la tête, le rouge lui montant des joues jusqu'aux oreilles alors que Tonton Ed rigolait une fois de plus.

- À peine arrivée et tu as déjà compris le plus important ! Tu n'es pas ma nièce pour rien Rachel !

Je lui répondis d'un sourire-spéciale-préparation-Broadway avant qu'il ne reprenne ses explications.

- Donc, Lucy, tu vas monter lentement pour que mon petit oisillon ait le temps de bien voir comment tu fais et je vais faire les explications en même temps.

La jeune blonde hocha la tête et je me rendis compte que je commençais à ne même plus me formaliser des sobriquets ridicules que m'attribuait mon oncle. Lucy passa les rênes au-dessus de l'encolure de Fizzy et je fis de même avec Farouk. Elle posa ensuite sa main gauche sur la base de son encolure et Tonton Ed commença les explications.

- Tu te tiens à la crinière par la main gauche, ça évitera à la selle de tourner. Ensuite tu mets ton pied gauche dans l'étrier.

Je vis Lucy attraper l'étrier de sa main libre et glisser son pied dedans avant de reposer sa main droite sur l'arrière de la selle.

- Tu prends une bonne prise sur le troussequin de la selle et tu te sers d'une poussé de ta jambe droite pour monter. Tes mains ne doivent pas être là pour te tirer, mais pour t'aider à garder ton équilibre et à t'axer sur la selle.

Lucy tapa une fois du pied droit comme pour se donner un rythme avant de se propulser avec grâce sur le dos de son cheval, sa jambe passant par-dessus les fesses de l'animal pour s'installer de l'autre côté de ses flancs. Les yeux de la jeune fille se posèrent alors sur moi, et elle me fit un sourire tout en m'indiquant d'un geste du bras de l'imiter.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et fis exactement les même gestes qu'elle, mais au moment de me hisser sur le dos de Farouk, la selle tourna, me faisant perdre l'équilibre et manquer de tomber par terre. Lucy passa sa main sur sa bouche en s'excusant.

- Oh mon Dieu Rachel ! J'ai complètement oublié de te dire de ressangler... Je suis désolée...

J'étais encore un peu déboussolée, mais je compris que mon problème ne venait pas vraiment de moi. Ce fut Tonton Ed qui clarifia les choses tout en faisant signe de la main à Lucy d'arrêter d'essayer de descendre pour venir m'aider. J'avais déjà dit que cette fille était adorable ?

- Ce n'est rien Lucy. Et on ne se souvient jamais aussi bien de l'importance de ressangler qu'après ce genre « d'accident » ! Et puis c'est moins dangereux qu'une selle qui tourne une fois à cheval !

Il s'approcha de moi et défit la sangle pour remettre la selle droite sur le dos de Farouk avant de la sangler pour moi.

- Voilà, ça ne devrait plus bouger.

- Merci...

Je me remis en position et préférant prendre mes précautions, pris le temps de tirer sur la selle avec mes deux bras pour vérifier la stabilité de la chose. Je réussis finalement à monter sur le dos de Farouk, non sans avoir eu quelques problèmes pour passer ma jambe par-dessus ses fesses. C'était une chose de faire le grand écart dans une salle de danse, et une toute autre de soulever sa jambe lorsque l'on avait pour tout appui un étrier peu stable ! Lucy me sourit avant de m'encourager.

- Tu prendras le coup avec le temps et ça sera plus facile. D'ici quelques semaines, tu auras oublié que tu avais eu du mal à passer la croupe !

De ma vision périphérique, je vis Tonton Ed poser ses mains sur ses hanche, un sourire aux lèvres. Cette attitude me faisait horriblement penser à celle de Quinn quand elle s'apprêtait à attaquer, mais chez lui, il n'y avait que de la taquinerie.

- Bon, quand vous aurez fini votre discussion « salon de thé », on pourra peut-être passer aux choses sérieuses mes demoiselles !

Mon oncle m'expliqua comment tenir les rênes de manière correcte, et Lucy fit avancer Fizzy au pas. Pour m'aider avec toutes ces sensations nouvelles, Tonton Ed m'invita à laisser Farouk la suivre et à me concentrer sur le fait de m'habituer au mouvement. C'était une sensation étrange mais dans le bon sens du terme. Je sentais les muscles de mon cheval rouler sous mes jambes. Je voyais le paysage défiler doucement et de plus haut. Je me sentais bizarrement libre, comme si je pouvais réellement respirer pour la première fois de ma vie. Un sourire illumina le visage de mon oncle en même temps que le mien et il m'invita à écarter la main pour tourner sans suivre Fizzy. L'idée avait l'air simple si l'on oubliait qu'il fallait aussi serrer les mollets autour du ventre de Farouk pour qu'il continue d'avancer maintenant qu'il ne suivait plus personne. Il fallait penser à tellement de choses en même temps, et j'avais l'impression d'en faire bien peu quand je voyais Lucy donner des indications à son cheval pour former quelques figures.

- Tu m'as l'air assez à l'aise au pas Rachel, on va tenter le trot ! Mets-toi derrière Lucy.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit avant qu'il ne reprenne.

- Oh, et un conseil... Accroche-toi aux crins !

J'eus à peine le temps de m'exécuter qu'il criait déjà à Lucy de passer à l'allure supérieure. La jeune fille lança donc Fizzy au trot et le monde se mit à ballotter autour de moi lorsque Farouk le suivit.

Le trot était une allure clairement moins sympathique que le pas ! J'avais l'impression d'être un sac de pommes de terre bringuebalant au fond d'un camion pendant la seconde Guerre Mondiale. Avez-vous la moindre idée de la qualité des routes à ce moment de l'histoire ! Parce qu'il fallait vraiment en avoir une image bien précise pour comprendre ce que je vivais à ce moment-là.

- C'est bien Rachel ! Tu t'en sors très bien ! Redresse-toi ! Voilààààà !

Tonton Ed continuait à crier ses indications, mais je ne ressentais toujours aucune amélioration au niveau de mon bien être.

- Mon poussin, on va tenter de trotter en levé, ça sera plus confortable mais il va falloir prendre le coup !

- Si-i-i c'es-est pl-us con-fortable, j-je pr-ends !

Ma voix me donnait l'impression de bégayer, mais encore une fois, il fallait imaginer la situation de guerre dans laquelle j'étais !

- Ok ma puce ! Tu vas faire ce que je te dis, quand je dirais « un », tu te lèveras sur tes étriers et te rassiéras quand je dirais « deux ». Tu as compris ?

Je me mis à hocher la tête furieusement, me faisant l'effet de ces petits chiens en plastique à l'arrière des voitures dans les vieux films.

- On y va Rachel ! Un-Deux. Un-Deux. Un-Deux. Un-Deux. Un-Deux.

Ce qu'il me demandait de faire était compliqué, en grande partie parce que les étriers sur lesquels je devais me soulever ballottaient autant que le reste du cheval, mais je réussis tout de même à m'exécuter tant bien que mal, me concentrant sur la voix de mon oncle. Lorsque je me sentis enfin un peu plus à l'aise, je pris le temps de tenter un regard devant moi, pour apercevoir Lucy se levant et s'asseyant avec aise dans sa selle comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Un grognement de frustration s'échappa de mes lèvres alors que je continuais de me battre pour suivre le mouvement.

- C'est trèèèès bien Rachel, tu vas pouvoir te reposer... Lucy, repasse au pas et change de main !

Un soupir d'aise sortit tout seul de mon corps lorsque je pus me rasseoir sur un Farouk à peu près stable et je pris le temps de lui caresser l'encolure alors que Lucy nous faisait faire demi-tour dans une diagonale. Le pauvre cheval avait dû me supporter en train de rebondir sur son dos et je n'imaginais pas à quel point cela pouvait vite devenir pénible... Voir douloureux ! En réalisant ça, je pris soin de redoubler mes caresses en lui chuchotant qu'il était le meilleur.

Hélas, la pause fut de courte durée, une fois dans le sens inverse, mon Oncle renvoya Lucy au trot, et moi aussi par la même occasion. J'eus plus de faciliter à suivre les indications de Tonton Ed cette fois-ci, je devais commencer à comprendre le truc.

- Un-deux. Un-Deux. Un-Deux.

Puis soudain plus rien ! Plus de décompte, et j'étais perdue ! Je me mis à bringuebaler de nouveau avant de crier après mon oncle.

- Compte !

- Ouh ! L'autorité Berry... J'ai peur...

- Tonton !

Il se mit à rire avant de me crier de compter dans ma tête. J'eus du mal à m'y mettre, mon esprit concentré sur le fait de ne pas tomber, mais une nouvelle indication m'aida.

- Rachel, tu veux devenir chanteuse à Broadway, n'est-ce pas ?

Après un moment de doute, je m'étais tournée tant bien que mal vers lui pour hocher la tête.

- Dans ce cas, imagine le décompte comme une chanson, et le mouvement comme un pas de danse !

Tout s'illumina dans ma tête alors que je commençais à fredonner presque imperceptiblement « Un-Deux ». Un instant plus tard, j'avais trouvé mon rythme et étais capable de continuer sans aide. Mon oncle continua à nous faire trotter et marcher tour à tour avant de m'arrêter au milieu du manège et de s'installer devant moi.

- Ça ira pour aujourd'hui Rachel, tu t'en es très bien sortie pour une première fois, je suis très fier de toi.

Un sourire illumina mon visage et il reprit.

- Maintenant, ouvre bien les yeux et regarde ce que Lucy va faire, ce sera ton premier objectif à atteindre en tant que nouvelle cavalière !

Il attendit que je hoche la tête avant de donner son indication à la jeune blonde.

- Lucy, GALOP !

Mon amie lui sourit avant de demander à Fizzy de partir au galop, enfin c'était ce que j'en déduisais car je ne voyais absolument pas comment elle avait réussi à le faire passer à l'allure supérieure ! Le cheval remonta son encolure et démarra. J'avais l'impression que Lucy volait. Elle se tenait là, droite, sur son cheval qui galopait droit devant, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils formaient un véritable couple et pour la première fois depuis que j'étais montée sur Farouk, je pus la regarder vraiment. Elle n'avait plus rien de la fille timide et gênée que j'avais rencontré quelques heures plus tôt. Elle était fière et confiante. À cet instant, j'eus l'impression de voir Quinn, mais une Quinn douce et généreuse. Une sorte de parfait mélange entre les deux sœurs en quelque sorte...

Lorsque Lucy eut fini de galoper, Tonton Ed nous laissa descendre de cheval et ramener nos montures à l'écurie après leurs avoir donné leurs bouts de carotte. Lucy m'expliqua comment laver le mors pour ne pas blesser la bouche de Farouk la prochaine fois et je pris le temps de brosser mon nouvel ami comme elle me l'avait appris. Une fois cela fini, mon Oncle nous appela dans le Club House, une sorte de salle commune, et nous fit asseoir sur le vieux canapé près de la cheminée éteinte.

- Alors Rachel ? Ça t'a plu ?

- Et comment ! J'ai adoré ! Farouk est vraiment génial, même s'il remue un peu trop au trot...

Ed se mit à rire doucement à ma remarque.

- Et Lucy explique tout très bien, je l'adore déjà !

La blonde à côté de moi se mit à rougir en se triturant les mains alors qu'un sourire illuminait le visage de mon oncle.

- J'en suis ravi ! Je peux donc conclure que tu reviendras ?

- Dès demain si je le peux ! Je suis tombée amoureuse de cet endroit, et des gens qui y sont !

Lucy rougit encore un peu plus en essayant cette fois-ci de cacher son visage derrière ses mains.

- Eh bien, si Lucy est d'accord, tu n'auras qu'à venir en même temps qu'elle...

La blonde hocha furieusement la tête, le visage toujours aussi rouge.

- Bien ! Je vous laisse vous organiser toutes les deux dans ce cas !

Il claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre avant de se lever et de sortir de la pièce, non sans me lancer un petit sourire conspirateur avant.

Après une minute de silence gêné, Lucy fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un petit papier froissé qu'elle me tendit.

- Je euh... Je dois y aller...

Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, elle se leva précipitamment et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois la porte à moitié passée pour me souffler quelques mots.

- Bonne soirée Rachel et...

Elle sembla hésiter un instant.

- À bientôt !

La porte se referma derrière elle sans me laisser le temps de réagir. Dans ma main, un petit bout de papier froissé me laissait lire une belle écriture cursive à l'encre bleue n'indiquant que deux choses : _« Lucy Fabray »_ suivi d'un numéro de téléphone.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est finit pour aujourd'hui ! Le prochain chapitre est déjà à la correction donc il arrivera plus vite ! Son nom sera "Call" pour ceux que ça intéresse ^^.**

**Et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à commenter et poser des question, je ne mords pas (demandez à ninety9 qui doit m'envoyer les mp les plus long de FF !) ;).  
**


	5. Chapter 4 : Call

**Bon alors, j'ai eu le chapitre corrigé ce matin, donc je le poste du bureau (je sais, ce n'est pas sérieux...). Mais, comme je suis un minimum dans mon travail, je ne vais pas pouvoir prendre le temps de répondre à vos reviews... Par contre, si j'ai le temps avant de partir en vacances, je vous répondrais à chacun par MP (pour ceux qui ont un compte bien sûr...).**

**Sur ce... Place au chapitre !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Call**

J'avais passé un bon moment devant le boxe de Farouk à lui gratter consciencieusement la tête avant de me décider à faire un tour pour voir les autres chevaux du Club. Sans Lucy, la découverte était bien moins amusante, mais l'endroit même dégageait quelque chose de confortant, et je ne me sentais pas mal à l'aise. Je savais que je n'aurais pas le temps d'aller voir au niveau des prés si je voulais être à l'heure pour dîner, mais j'avais largement assez de marge pour faire le tour complet des écuries. Il y avait de tout, du petit poney hirsute à la bedaine prépondérante au grand cheval élancé. Je fis bien entendu une pause près de Fizzy qui reçue presque autant de gratouilles que Farouk, avant de reprendre mon exploration. Je venais d'arriver au dernier boxe de l'allée lorsque la voix de mon oncle m'indiqua qu'il me cherchait. Sans accorder plus d'intérêt au cheval noir, la tête basse dans le boxe où je me trouvais, je fis demi-tour pour venir à sa rencontre.

- Je suis là Tonton !

- Ah Rachel, j'avais peur que tu sois déjà partie...

- Tu crois vraiment que mes pères m'ont assez mal élevée pour que je m'enfuie sans avoir la politesse de dire « Au revoir » ?

Mon air offusqué le fit réagir immédiatement.

- Non, bien sûr que non mon poussin ! C'est juste que comme Lucy est déjà partie, je me suis dit que peut-être tu l'avais suivie, prise par le moment...

J'émis un grognement désapprobateur qui le fit sourire.

- Mais visiblement j'aurais dû mieux juger ma petite Drama Queen...

Il me mit un léger coup de coude dans les côtes avec un petit sourire conspirateur.

- Bon, tu me voulais quoi Tonton ?

- Oh, c'est vrai ! Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais demander à tes pères si ça les intéresserait de venir dîner au centre équestre un de ces jours ?

Mon expression surprise l'invita à s'expliquer plus amplement.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes, mais tu vois Rachel, hier soir, je me suis rendu compte que ça me manquait vraiment de ne plus discuter avec mon frère... Et vous voir tous les trois si unis... Je ne sais pas, j'ai envie de rattraper le temps que j'ai perdu et apprendre à vous connaître toi et Leroy...

Je le fis taire en enroulant mes bras autour de son cou avant de me hisser sur la pointe de mes pieds pour lui planter un bisou sur la joue.

- Je comprends Tonton. Je suis sûre qu'ils seront ravis de venir !

Mon oncle me répondit d'un sourire avant de me soulever de terre pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il ne rompit le silence que lorsqu'il me reposa après ce qui me sembla plusieurs minutes.

- Allez ma puce, il est temps de rentrer à la maison avant qu'un de tes pères ne m'appelle pour me gronder !

Il me fit un clin d'œil et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire en lui répondant.

- À demain Tonton...

Je fis demi-tour pour rejoindre le parking et il me répondit si bas que j'eus presque du mal à l'entendre me murmurer.

- À demain mon poussin...

Sa voix avait l'aire triste, mais s'il avait attendu que je me sois retournée, il devait avoir ses raisons. Aussi, je fis comme si de rien était et partis rejoindre ma voiture.

Mes pères me sautèrent dessus alors que je passais la porte. Ils s'étaient inquiétés plus que je ne l'aurais cru, mais le sourire que j'arborais les calma tout de suite.

- Alors ma chérie ? Ça s'est bien passé ?

Papa L m'embrassa sur la joue en me posant cette question.

- C'était vraiment génial Papas ! J'ai pu monter sur le dos de Farouk, et même si l'équitation est beaucoup plus dure que ce que je pensais, et que je n'ai pas pu galoper car, avouons-le, vu mes difficultés pour ne pas tomber au trot, essayer aurait été stupide, j'ai vraiment l'impression que je pourrais devenir douée là-dedans ! Enfin, peut-être pas autant qu'en chant, mais en même temps, il serait difficile d'égaler un tel niveau de perfection dans autant de domaines. Quoique Tonton Ed n'arrête pas de parler de prédispositions génétiques que je ne comprends pas tout à fait, et sérieusement, il va falloir que l'un de vous lui explique que m'appeler « mon poussin », « ma puce », ou « mon oisillon » en face de Lucy ne se fait vraiment pas ! Même si Lucy ne s'en formalise pas et ne se moque pas... En même temps je l'imagine mal se moquer de qui que ce soit, elle est tellement adorable, pas comme sa sœur ! D'ailleurs, imaginer qu'elle partage le sang de Quinn Fabray me glace le sang rien que d'y penser ! Après tout Quinn est...

Je fis une pause en voyant mes pères me regarder avec de grands yeux ronds.

- Euh... Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer comment j'en suis arrivée à parler de Quinn Fabray ?

Papa H explosa de rire et se jeta sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras d'une manière qui me fit instantanément penser à Tonton Ed alors que papa L essuyait les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous arrive à tous les deux ?

- Mon bébé, je ne sais pas ce que ton oncle a fait, mais il a réussi à faire revenir la vraie Rachel Berry, ce monologue en est la preuve formelle !

Il y avait maintenant des éclats de rire dans la voix de papa L.

- Si j'avais su le bien que ça te ferait, je n'aurais jamais fait barrage à l'idée de ton père de t'acheter un animal de compagnie il y a des années !

- Ça veut dire que je peux en avoir un ?

Ma voix était pleine d'espoir, espoir qui fut écrasé par un « Non » net et définitif.

- Ma chérie, tu vas avoir assez de choses à faire avec l'équitation sans ajouter le fait de t'occuper d'un animal à la maison...

- D'accord...

Il ne servait à rien d'insister, la réponse serait toujours la même...

- Oh, Tonton Ed voulait savoir si ça vous intéresserait de venir dîner au centre équestre un jour prochain ?

Papa H regarda Papa L dans les yeux un instant et ce dernier lui sourit en hochant la tête.

- Tu pourras lui dire que je pense que c'est une merveilleuse idée. On pourra en profiter pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Mon sourire fit écho à celui de mes parents et papa H m'attrapa par les épaules pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens.

- Rachel. Je me doute déjà de ta réponse, mais... Est-ce que tu es sûre de vouloir faire de l'équitation.

- Oui !

Il n'y avait aucune trace d'hésitation dans ma voix et il me sourit.

- Je m'en doutais déjà en te voyant rentrer en tenue de cavalière...

Mes yeux descendirent sur mes vêtements. Je portais encore le pantalon d'équitation que j'avais emprunté ainsi que mes bottes. J'avais complètement oublié de me changer avant de partir...

- Enlevons ces bottes et allons manger ! J'ai fait du Chili Sin Carne pour ma sportive !

Il nous fallut s'y mettre à trois et dix bonnes minutes pour réussir à me sortir de ces horribles bottes en caoutchouc. Papa H finit par jurer, chose qu'il ne faisait que rarement, en promettant de m'emmener acheter des boots et des chaps, choses qui ne me disaient absolument rien, dès le lendemain matin. Une fois libérée, il me prit à part alors que Papa L partait vérifier que le Chili n'avait pas brûlé.

- Demain matin, je t'emmène acheter tout ce dont tu auras besoin en tant que nouvelle cavalière. Est-ce que tu veux inviter ta nouvelle amie à venir avec nous ?

Mes yeux s'illuminèrent à la proposition. Je n'aurais pas pensé à inviter Lucy toute seule, mais maintenant qu'on me le proposait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être excitée à cette idée. Bien entendu, encore faudrait-il qu'elle accepte ! Nous venions juste de nous rencontrer après tout, et quoi que j'en dise, le « traumatisme Quinn » comme je l'appelais, ne me donnait pas spécialement confiance en moi... J'avais du mal à imaginer que sa sœur, jumelle qui plus est, ait _envie_ de devenir mon amie même si elle l'avait proposé d'elle même ! Je finis tout de même par hocher silencieusement la tête.

- Bien, tu n'auras qu'à l'appeler ce soir, et me dire demain si nous devons l'attendre pour partir ou pas.

Avec un dernier sourire, mon père me prit la main et me guida vers la cuisine.

Cela devait bien faire vingt minutes que je contemplais l'écran de mon portable, assise sur mon lit. Mon doigt restait en suspension au-dessus du bouton « call » alors que je vérifiais que j'avais bien tapé le bon numéro pour la n-ième fois. J'avais eu le temps de penser à ce que j'allais dire en prenant ma douche, et même un peu pendant le repas, mais je n'arrivais pas à faire partir la boule qui me serrait le ventre depuis que je m'étais décidée à appeler Lucy. Et si elle me disait non ?

Et si elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir ? Pire, et si elle avait oublié son portable quelque part et que Quinn décrochait à sa place ? Avec leur voix identiques, je ne serais même pas capable de m'en rendre compte ! Je commençais à paniquer de manière ridicule, et dans une seconde de lucidité, je réussis à ordonner à mon doigt d'appuyer sur cette fichue touche !

Mon rythme cardiaque augmenta avec chaque tonalité jusqu'à ce que le bruit typique du combiné décroché ne me pousse au bord de la crise de nerf. C'est une voix légèrement essoufflée qui me répondit.

- Allo ?

- Allo euh... Lucy ? C'est Rachel du centre équestre...

- Oh salut Rachel ! Tu n'as pas besoin de préciser tu sais... Ce n'est pas comme si je euh... Comme si j'avais beaucoup de gens qui m'appelaient...

- Oh... D'accord... C'est juste que comme tu n'avais pas mon numéro...

- Je l'enregistrerai quand on raccrochera... Enfin si... Si tu es d'accord...

- Bien entendu Lucy ! Si j'avais pu je te l'aurais donné directement ! Mais le contexte n'y était pas spécialement propice...

J'entendis presque la blonde rougir au téléphone alors qu'un silence gêné commençait à s'installer.

- En fait, je t'appelle pour savoir si tu fais quelque chose demain matin ?

- Je ne crois pas... Enfin, après la messe bien entendu... Mes parents ne me laisseraient pas y échapper...

- Oui, je comprends... Est-ce que ça t'intéresserait de venir avec moi faire les boutiques ? Il faut que je m'achète tout mon matériel d'équitation... Enfin, quand tu seras revenue de la messe bien sûr !

Je m'étais mise à stresser à l'instant où j'avais formulé ma question, mais il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible...

- Oui !

Elle l'avait presque crié dans son empressement à me répondre, et je l'imaginais très clairement en train de rougir, le visage caché derrière sa main. Je l'entendis prendre un longue inspiration avant de continuer plus calmement.

- J'adorerais Rachel.

- Parfait ! Tu veux que l'on passe te chercher en voiture où ?

- Non !

Il y avait cette fois-ci un empressement presque vexant dans sa voix.

- Rachel, mes parents sont très catholiques... Même trop catholiques... S'ils voient l'un de tes pères dans la voiture, ils sauront avec qui je suis et ils ne me laisseront pas venir...

- Oh...

- Je suis désolée, mes parents ont peur de ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas...

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Lucy. Ce n'est pas toi qui es homophobe...

- Oui, mais je peux avoir honte de mes parents quand même. Et puis... Si quelqu'un te voit devant la maison de Quinn, tu peux être sûre qu'elle fera de ta vie un enfer.

Je me mis à rire de l'absurdité de sa remarque.

- Je te rassure ! Ta sœur s'est déjà attelée à la tâche depuis un bon moment maintenant.

- Ne la sous-estime pas Rachel ! Lorsqu'elle veut vraiment détruire quelqu'un, elle y arrive !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne la sous-estimerais jamais pour ça... Avec ce qu'elle m'a fait subir, j'aurais pu me suicider plusieurs fois si je n'avais pas eu autant d'amour propre.

J'entendis Lucy étouffer un petit cri à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Hey... Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude maintenant...

- Ce n'est pas une raison Rachel...

- Je sais, mais j'ai appris à vivre avec.

Je sais que ma voix semblait résignée en disant, cela, mais c'était vrai et je ne pourrais rien faire pour le changer... Une voix lointaine résonna du côté de Lucy sans que je puisse comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Et mon amie répondit qu'elle arrivait de manière étouffée, elle avait dû poser sa main sur le combiné.

- Je dois y aller, ma mère m'appelle... Tu n'as qu'à m'envoyer ton adresse par sms et je viendrai chez toi demain matin juste après la messe.

- Ok...

Un silence gêné s'installa à nouveau avant que je ne le rompe.

- Bonne soirée Lucy, et à demain.

- À demain Rachel...

Le bip dans mon oreille m'indiqua qu'elle avait raccroché et je dus rester un instant à regarder mon téléphone portable dans ma main, avec un sourire béat. Je fus prise par surprise lorsqu'il vibra, m'indiquant un nouveau message.

_Lucy : Voilà, numéro enregistré ! N'oublie pas de m'envoyer ton adresse. Bonne nuit Rachel._

Un sourire se forma, un peu plus grand sur mes lèvres. C'était le premier sms que je recevais, depuis que j'avais mon portable, à ne pas venir de l'un de mes pères et à ne pas contenir d'insultes à la fois. Je lui écrivis mon adresse suivi d'un court « bonne nuit » avant de m'allonger sur mon lit, mon téléphone sur le cœur.

Cette nuit-là, je m'endormis en pensant que demain serait peut-être une bonne journée, que pour une fois, j'aurais peut-être la chance d'expérimenter ce qu'il y avait de si bien dans l'amitié, et pour une fois, je m'étais réveillée en me rendant compte qu'aucun cauchemar n'avait tourmenté ma nuit.

J'étais donc de particulièrement bonne humeur en sortant de mon lit ce matin-là. Je fis un tour à l'étage inférieur pour prévenir mes parents que Lucy nous rejoindrait dans la matinée et pris une pomme pour l'avaler une fois de retour dans ma chambre. Après cela, je dus presque me retenir de sauter sur mon vélo elliptique pour ne pas le casser dans mon entrain. J'avais de l'énergie à brûler, et ça tombait bien car il était hors de question d'oublier mon entraînement matinal, même le dimanche, et Lucy n'arriverait pas avant plusieurs heures, merci la messe !

Le travail sur ma machine fût plus dur que je ne l'avais prévu, les courbatures de l'équitation m'ayant même fait découvrir l'existence de muscles jusque-là insoupçonnés de mon corps. Le fait de lever la jambe me tirait douloureusement au pli de l'aine, alors que chaque respiration un peu trop forte me montrait de nouveaux abdominaux. Heureusement, mes muscles s'échauffèrent après une dizaine de minutes, et je n'eus plus de problèmes pour faire mes exercices. Près d'une heure plus tard, je descendis de la machine pour me diriger directement vers ma salle de bain et prendre une bonne douche. Le temps de m'habiller et de me sécher les cheveux, j'étais descendue m'asseoir à table pour partager un café avec mes parents. Mes deux pères étaient maintenant bien réveillés et habillés, Papa H lisant un journal alors que Papa L regardait distraitement la télévision. Respectivement médecin et informaticien, ils n'avaient pas souvent le temps de se détendre dans la semaine... Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps nous étions là, lorsque mon portable vibra.

_Lucy : Je sors de l'église, le temps que mes parents me dépose chez moi, que je me change et j'arrive !;D_

_Rachel : Pas de problème, dis-moi quand tu pars._

_Lucy : Ok_

Je fis passer le message à mes pères qui me sourirent avant de respectivement tourner une page du journal et changer de chaîne.

Je m'étais assise sur le canapé pour regarder un vieux feuilleton au milieu de mes pères lorsque mon portable vibra à nouveau.

_Lucy : Je pars, je serais là dans 5-10 minutes ^^._

_Rachel : Ok, on se prépare, mon père va sortir sa voiture pour que tu puisses te garer dans l'allée._

_Lucy : D'accord ! À tout à l'heure Rachel._

Je prévins mon père qui sortit sa voiture et moins de dix minutes plus tard, un cabriolet rouge, que je reconnus comme celui de Quinn pour l'avoir vu plusieurs fois sur le parking du lycée, se gara dans notre allée. Et une jeune fille blonde en robe d'été en sortit pour s'avancer vers ma porte d'entrée. Je reconnaissais aussi bien la robe que la voiture, Quinn ne s'habillait jamais en tenue de ville pour aller en cours, mais je l'avais déjà croisée au centre commercial en compagnie de ses inséparables Santana et Brittany. Cette robe était définitivement la sienne.

Maintenant il fallait juste que quelqu'un m'explique ce que Quinn Fabray faisait devant chez moi !

* * *

**Alors ? Vos suppositions ? :P**

**Le prochain chapitre s'appellera "Shopping Morning" (oui, je sais que c'est un nom qui craint XD).**

**Après le prochain chapitre, il faudra attendre un moment car je pars en vacances un mois, et je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite donc ma Beta ne pourra pas la poster pour moi... J'avais bidouillé pour JsuL mais pour cette story, je n'ai vraiment pas eut le temps donc il faudra être patient...**


	6. Chapter 5: Shopping Morning

**Ici Hana, vu le beau temps qu'il fait aujourd'hui je pense qu'un peu de lecture ne fera pas trop de mal ;)  
**

**Bon chapitre :D  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Shopping Morning**

Je me tenais devant la porte ouverte de ma maison, Quinn Fabray avançant d'une démarche nonchalante vers moi. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le porche, je ne pus m'empêcher de murmurer, la peur transparaissant dans ma voix.

- Quinn...

- Euh... Je croyais que... Enfin tu avais retenu que... Je...

Ces yeux troublés, ce visage rougissant et cette manière de bégayer, me prouvèrent instantanément que je m'étais trompée.

- Oh mon Dieu, désolée Lucy ! C'est... La robe et la voiture, j'ai cru que...

- Oh...

La blonde en face de moi baissa les yeux pour regarder sa petite robe turquoise avant de les reposer sur moi.

- On n'a qu'une seule voiture pour deux et... Quinn préfère que j'utilise ses vêtements, au cas où quelqu'un me croiserait dans la rue, qu'on pense que je suis elle... Du coup, nous n'avons qu'une seule garde-robe pour deux... Et ma mère n'aime pas trop qu'on porte autre chose... Ce ne serait pas approprié pour de jeunes filles de bonne famille...

Elle passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux en regardant le sol.

- Je comprends... Entre Lucy !

Je m'étais décalée légèrement pour lui laisser la place de passer et elle fut aussitôt accueillie par mes deux pères en train de mettre leurs chaussures dans l'entrée.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Hiram Berry, je suis le père de Rachel.

Papa H lâcha un instant ses lacets pour tendre sa main à Lucy et la serrer. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'introduire que déjà Papa L lui attrapait le poignet pour la tirer dans ses bras et lui faire un câlin à la « mode Berry ».

- Je suis Leroy Berry, le deuxième papa de Rachel, ravi de te rencontrer !

La pauvre Lucy ne savait plus où se mettre, ni quoi faire de ses bras alors que mon père continuait de la serrer contre lui.

- Papa ! Lâche-là, tu vas l'étouffer ! Ou la faire fuir, au choix !

Mon père relâcha son étreinte à contre cœur, et je pus voir un peu mieux le visage rouge écarlate de mon amie. Elle se racla la gorge un instant avant de les regarder dans les yeux du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

- Bonjour, je suis Lucy Fabray, une amie de Rachel... Enchantée de faire votre connaissance...

Mes pères poussèrent une exclamation joyeuse alors que je rougissais à la mention du mot « amie ».

- En plus d'être charmante, tu maîtrises les formules de politesse, je suis conquis Lucy !

Bien entendu, c'était Papa L qui venait de dire ça... Papa H ouvrit la porte derrière nous.

- Allez Rachel, Lucy, tout le monde dehors avant que mon mari ne nous embarrasse plus qu'il ne l'a déjà fait !

Je vis Lucy sourire en passant la porte, que mon père tenait toujours. Elle avança quelques mètres avant de se retourner pour me demander avec quelle voiture nous partions, et je vis son expression se figer alors qu'elle regardait derrière moi. Je ne pus faire autrement que de me retourner pour voir ce qui avait interpellé son attention pour voir Papa H embrasser rapidement Papa L. Le feu me monta immédiatement aux joues alors que je me retournais pour faire face à la blonde devant moi.

- Hum... Je suis désolée que...

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses Rachel ?

Elle semblait sincèrement se demander pourquoi je faisais ça.

- Pour mes pères et... Leurs démonstrations publiques d'affection...

- Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu t'excuses...

- Je ne sais pas, tu es restée... Bloquée ? Quand tu les as vus, comme si tu étais en bug...

Oh, à cet instant précis, elle m'avait faite penser à mon ordinateur, le jour où un bug l'avait bloqué sur un écran sans possibilité de faire quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce que Papa H s'en soit occupé... Il n'y avait ni peur, ni dégoût, ni haine... Juste un bug système...

- Oh non Rachel, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... C'est juste que je n'ai même jamais vu mes propres parents s'embrasser alors, ça m'a un peu surprise c'est tout...

- Comment ça tu n'as jamais vu tes parents s'embrasser ?

C'était inconcevable, deux personnes mariées et s'aimant ne pouvait pas passer dix-sept ans de leur vie sans que leur fille ne les surprennent en train de s'embrasser ! Bon ok, je comprenais que tout le monde ne soit pas aussi tactile que mes pères, mais tout de même !

- Mes parents se touchent difficilement en dehors des soirées mondaines...

Elle semblait vraiment gênée par tout cela et mes pères détendirent l'ambiance en arrivant main dans la main.

- Et bien les filles ? Vous n'êtes pas encore dans la voiture ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous allez faire chauffer ma carte de crédit !

Je me mis à rire, et un sourire illumina le visage de Lucy alors que nous nous engouffrions dans la voiture direction le magasin de sport !

Le trajet dura environ une demi-heure pendant laquelle Papa H posa plusieurs questions équestres à Lucy.

- Tu montes depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis que j'ai neuf ans.

- Et tu fais de la compétition ?

- Non, plus depuis quelques années, je préfère la balade...

- Et tu as ton cheval ou tu montes ceux de mon frère comme Rachel ?

- Non, j'ai un Fjord, Fizzy !

- Oh les Fjords, ils ont la tête dur ceux-là !

Ils se mirent tous deux à rire comme s'ils partageaient une inside joke alors que Papa L me lançait un regard interrogatif dans le rétroviseur.

- Comment se fait-il que vous vous y connaissiez en chevaux Mr Berry si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- Ce n'est pas indiscret, et appelle moi Hiram sinon on ne saura jamais à qui de nous deux tu parles !

Il avait dit ça en pointant Papa L du doigt avant de répondre à sa question.

- Je ne suis pas le frère d'Edouard pour rien ! J'étais moi-même un assez bon cavalier en mon jeune temps !

Il nous lança un clin d'œil avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route. Papa L en profita alors pour mener lui-même son interrogatoire.

- Si j'ai bien compris Lucy, tu es la fille de Russel Fabray, l'avocat ?

- Euh oui... Vous connaissez mon père ?

- Oh oui ! Il m'a poursuivi un nombre incalculable de fois pour fautes médicales sans jamais réussir à me faire tomber... Quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'une « tantouse » ne devrait pas exercer la médecine si je me souviens bien...

- Papa !

- Non, c'est bon Rachel... Je suis désolée pour les propos de mon père...

- Et moi je suis désolé que tu aies à vivre avec un tel homme Lucy, tu m'as l'air d'être une jeune fille charmante malgré tout.

Mon père lui lança un sourire compatissant avant de reprendre.

- Tu sais ce que tu voudrais faire plus tard ?

- Je ne suis pas très sûre... Petite je voulais travailler avec les chevaux, mais maintenant je me dis que ça risquerait de me dégoûter de l'équitation... Et puis mon père ne me laisserait jamais faire...

Ses épaules s'étaient abaissées en disant cela.

- Mais j'aimerais entrer dans une école d'art, j'hésite encore entre l'écriture, la peinture et la photographie, mais j'adore tout ce qui est artistique !

- Ça m'a l'air fantastique ! Savais-tu qu'il y avait une excellente école d'arts appliqués juste à côté de NYADA à New York ? Elle est réputée dans tous les États-Unis même s'il me semble que le programme de Yale soit un peu mieux côté...

- Non, je ne savais pas... Mais de toute façon, ça ne changera pas grand-chose... Mon père a déjà prévu que je rentre en droit à Yale comme lui...

Le silence tomba dans la voiture et mon père se tourna sur son siège pour regarder Lucy avec tristesse.

- Tu devrais être la seule à choisir tes études... C'est toi qui devras assumer ce travail toute ta vie après...

- Mais c'est mon père qui payera les frais de scolarité...

- Je sais...

L'ambiance était tombée au plus bas, mais heureusement, Papa H se gara sur un petit parking avant de couper le moteur et d'annoncer.

- Terminus, tout le monde descend !

Je ne connaissais absolument pas cette boutique, et à en juger l'expression de Lucy, elle non plus. Papa H nous fit entrer par une petite porte en bois avant de nous pousser vers l'avant. Nous étions dans un sanctuaire cavalier. Lucy avait du mal à fermer la bouche et à arrêter de tourner sur elle-même dans sa hâte de tout voir. Il y avait des selles, des filets, des brosses, des tapis, des couverture, des bottes, des vêtements, des protections... Tout ! Il y avait tout ce dont on pouvait rêver !

- Allez les filles, on va commencer par le plus important !

Papa H nous traîna dans un rayon où s'alignaient à droite les bombes, et à gauche les chaussures.

Avec l'aide de Lucy, il m'aida à trouver une bombe à ma taille en réutilisant la technique de Tonton Ed alors que Papa L dévalisait le rayon des t-shirts, pulls et pantalons. Une fois la bombe dans le panier, mon père attrapa une paire de boots à ma pointure et me les fit enfiler. Il chercha ensuite, toujours avec l'aide de Lucy, des mini-chaps assorties ayant à la fois la bonne longueur et bonne largeur pour mes mollets. Je dus en essayer bien cinq paires avant qu'un galbe assez bien ma jambe pour les satisfaire. Papa H, grommela quelque chose à propos des bottes en caoutchouc que je n'avais pas intérêt à remettre un jour dans ma vie tout du long, faisant rire Lucy. Une fois cela fait, Papa H se tourna vers nous.

- Bon les filles, je vais vous laisser continuer sans moi, il faut que quelqu'un résonne Leroy avant qu'il ne vous achète le magasin dans sa lancée.

En effet, Papa L devenait difficilement visible sous la montagne de vêtements qu'il transportait sans pour autant arrêter de fouiller les rayons. Lorsque Papa H fut parti le retrouver, Lucy se mit à rire doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien... C'est juste que... J'adore tes parents ! Ils sont tellement drôles !

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire avant d'attraper sa main pour récupérer son attention.

- Alors ? On fait quoi ensuite ?

- Dans l'ordre, on va voir pour les gants, la cravache, les chaussettes... J'aurais bien dit les vêtements mais je crois qu'on attendra que ton père ait résonné Leroy avant... Donc la mallette de pansage, ses brosses et les vêtements !

- Ok !

Lucy m'aida à choisir une paire de gants adaptée, afin de maximiser mon confort avant de me choisir une cravache pas trop longue mais de qualité. Pour les chaussettes, je pus m'en sortir sans son aide ce qui nous laissa devant le rayon des brosses et mallettes.

- Prends une boite de pansage assez grande, sinon tu vas vite t'embêter à tout faire rentrer dedans...

Mon regard se posa sur une grande mallette violette que j'ouvris pour découvrir plusieurs compartiments.

- Celle-là ?

- Parfait ! En plus elle a assez de rangement pour améliorer ton efficacité et te permettre de cacher tes carottes loin des chevaux les plus débrouillards.

Je pris donc la mallette en question avant de regarder les brosses. Je pris tout de suite un cure-pied assorti avec une brosse à l'arrière. Lucy me montra ensuite l'étrille la plus polyvalente si je voulais brosser efficacement sans indisposer les chevaux les plus délicats avant de m'aider à choisir deux bouchons. Un souple pour le pansage normal, et un autre en chiendent plus rigide qui me sauverait la vie en hiver à l'écouter. On passa après à la brosse douce pour laquelle elle m'avoua ne pas avoir de préférence, et me laissa donc choisir à la couleur, avant de terminer avec le licol. Elle m'expliqua quel type d'étiquettes correspondait à la taille cheval et me laissa ensuite choisir le modèle que je préférais. Mon choix se porta sur un licol en tissu doublé violet et noir avec une longe assortie. Cinq minutes plus tard, nous rejoignions mes pères en grande discussion sur l'importance ou non de m'acheter des t-shirts.

- Leroy, je te dis que ça ne sert à rien, pour se le faire mâcher par un cheval et recouvrir de terre, elle n'a pas besoin d'un nouveau t-shirt !

- Mais...

- Pas de mais ! Va reposer ce polo tout de suite !

Papa L se mit à faire une petit moue boudeuse et je dus venir au secoure de Papa H.

- Papa L ! Papa H a raison ! En plus, j'ai assez de t-shirt pourris au slushie pour tenir au moins dix ans ! Et je suis sûre que je peux faire confiance aux footballeurs pour me fournir dix années supplémentaires avant la fin de ma scolarité !

Papa L finit par s'avouer vaincu et partit les épaules basses ranger le polo en question. Lucy me regardait avec un air désolé que je pris soin d'ignorer en partant essayer les pantalons. La blonde me suivit et m'aida à déterminer si leur coupe serait adaptée ou non à la pratique de l'équitation. Je ressortis dix minutes plus tard avec trois pantalons à acheter. Lucy se tourna vers mon père lorsque après que nous les ayons rejoints.

- Mr Ber- Hiram ! Est-ce qu'il faut aussi regarder pour les protections ?

- Ça ira Lucy, mon frère devrait lui trouver quelque chose. Et sinon ça fera une excuse pour vous ramener ici !

Lucy lui sourit, et mes deux pères nous invitèrent à les attendre à la voiture le temps qu'ils passent en caisse.

Nous venions à peine de nous installer à côté de la voiture que je reçue un sms de Papa H.

_Papa H : Ma chérie, demande à Lucy si elle veut rester déjeuner avec nous. Ça nous ferait plaisir..._

Je ne pris pas le temps de lui répondre avant d'interroger mon amie.

- Lucy ?

- Mon père demande si tu accepterais de déjeuner avec nous ?

- Oh ! Euh... Donne-moi cinq minutes...

Elle prit son téléphone portable et chercha un instant parmi ses contacts avant d'appuyer sur la touche « appel ».

- Allo maman ?

- …

- Oui, ça vous dérange si je ne mange pas à la maison ce midi ?

- …

- Je pense que je vais aller directement au centre équestre...

- …

- Oui...

- …

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je prendrai quelque chose à manger en passant...

- …

- Oui, je sais, rien de trop gras pour mon régime...

- …

- À ce-

Elle enleva le téléphone de son oreille pour le regarder un instant avant de murmurer « soir... » et de se retourner vers moi.

- C'est bon, je peux manger avec vous...

- Lucy ? Je rêve ou ta mère vient de te raccrocher au nez ?

- Oh, j'ai l'habitude...

Habitude ou pas, je trouvais ça d'un rustre ! Mais bon, ce n'était pas le moment de m'énerver... Je pris mon portable pour répondre au sms de mon père en lui disant que Lucy serait avec nous ce midi et il ne nous fallut pas attendre plus de deux minutes pour voir mes pères revenir les bras chargés.

- Mon ange, tu as de la chance que je t'aime parce qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, je sais que mon banquier te hait !

Papa H me posa un baiser sur le front en disant ça. Je savais bien qu'il riait, à eux deux, mes pères gagnaient assez d'argent pour me permettre de m'acheter plusieurs fois la boutique entière !

Papa L sortit deux petits sachets de ses poches et nous en tendit un à chacune.

- Je voulais participer aussi à ma manière, et comme on m'a dit non pour le polo...

Lucy se mit à rougir en bredouillant quelque chose ressemblant à « c'est trop » et « il ne fallait pas » avant que mon père ne lui dise d'arrêter de faire sa chochotte et d'ouvrir son paquet plus vite que ça.

J'ouvris le mien en même temps, et nous sortîmes chacune un porte-clefs en forme de cheval au galop argenté. Enfin, de cheval pour moi, celui de Lucy lui représentait un poney Fjord dans la même position. La blonde se tourna vers moi et m'offrit son plus beau sourire en comprenant que nos porte-clefs étaient assortis. Puis, elle se tourna vers mes pères, et les pris tous les deux dans ses bras en même temps.

* * *

**Tout s'éclaircit maintenant? Vous êtes encore plus paumés? Ahah et bah si c'est le cas c'est pas encore fini :p**

**Le prochain chapitre s'appellera... Et bah je ne sais pas car il n'est pas encore écrit (donc je n'ai pas pu le corriger ) Et il ne sera pas posté avant minimum 3 semaines sachant que Paori et moi serons en vacances :)  
**

**Mais bon ça finit pas sur une fin sadique c'est déjà ça :3  
**

**Allez bonne journée tout le monde.  
**


	7. Chapter 6 : Like a Berry

**Yo ! Je suis enfin de retour. J'espère que l'attente de trois semaines n'a pas été trop longue... En tout cas, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu lire vos reviews en revenant (c'est à dire il y a quelques heures). Je vois que l'identité de Lucy vous perturbe toujours et j'en suis particulièrement heureuse ! :D  
**

**Sinon, ceux qui lisent aussi Je suis une Légion le savent déjà, mais il y aura prochainement un One Shot et une story courte pour rallonger mon répertoir d'histoires (j'ai bossé en vacances tout de même !).  
**

**Sinon, message spéciale à Muse-Zero, je suis super contente d'avoir à nouveau de tes reviews (c'est que ça m'avait manqué !) et je suis ravie de voir que tu aimes aussi cette story ;).  
**

**Maintenant place à la lecture !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Like a Berry**

Mes pères nous aidèrent à charger tout mon matériel fraîchement acheté dans le coffre de Lucy qui s'était proposée de me conduire au centre équestre et de me ramener à la maison dans la soirée. Papa L retint presque une larme, en fait il n'avait absolument pas réussi à la retenir, en faisant remarquer à la jeune blonde que c'était ce qu'il avait eu de plus proche d'une demande de la main de sa fille depuis ma naissance lorsqu'elle lui proposa de me conduire. Je devais avouer que l'effet poisson rouge, qui ouvre et ferme convulsivement la bouche, produit sur mon amie aurait eu quelque chose d'hilarant si je n'avais pas eu peur qu'elle ne parte en courant devant le sérieux de mon père. Il ne fallait pas chercher très loin pour comprendre d'où me venaient mes tendances dramatiques ! Heureusement, comme toujours, Papa H eut le bon réflexe, il se pencha vers Lucy et l'attrapa par les épaules avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est le seul de la famille à ne pas avoir toute sa tête !

Papa L ne put s'empêcher de protester.

- Dois-je rappeler la fois où Rachel a chanté _Like a Prayer_ sur le rythme de _Like a Virgin_, debout sur la table de la salle à manger à Hanoukka ?

Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma propre salive en entendant mon père me sacrifier lâchement au bûcher de la honte !

- Papa ! Pour ma défense, une certaine personne avait inversé le Punch pour adulte et celui pour les mineurs en versant le rhum cette année là !

Papa L se mit à rire, ne prenant absolument pas cette accusation pour lui alors que la faute lui revenait entièrement.

- Et il s'agissait de deux tubes de Madonna aux titres forts similaires !

Cette fois-ci tout le monde se mit à rire à ma remarque pourtant juste. Lucy se retourna vers Papa H qui la regarda avec un air consterné.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, je dois être le seul membre de cette famille saint d'esprit, mais c'est déjà ça !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Lucy lui répondit par une question avec son plus beau sourire.

- Elle a vraiment fait ça ?

- Oh que oui !

Là, ça commençait à sérieusement m'énerver que la discussion tourne comme si je n'étais pas présente.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru possible de mélanger les paroles et la mélodie de ces deux chansons...

- Rien n'est impossible quand on a mon talent Lucy !

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi l'air consterné avant d'exploser de rire, moi comprise. Papa L réussit à souffler en se tenant les côtes.

- C'était quand même assez horrible au rendu ma chérie...

Je pris plusieurs fortes inspirations pour me calmer assez pour répondre.

- Je te l'accorde Papa, ce n'était pas ma meilleure performance de ce que j'ai eu la joie d'en découvrir avec la vidéo que tu as prise ! Chose pour laquelle je ne te pardonnerais jamais d'ailleurs ! Imagine que ça ressorte quand je serais mondialement célèbre !

- Oh, mais c'était trop beau pour que je rate ça ma puce !

Et le fou rire de Papa L avait repris juste après sa phrase. Lucy en profita pour intervenir en essuyant les larmes de rire qui coulaient au coin de ses yeux.

- Parce qu'il y a une vidéo de ça ? Il faut à tout prix que je la vois !

Mes pères s'étaient écriés en même temps que moi.

- Bien entendu !

- Hors de Question !

Ma voix était partie ridiculement dans les aiguës ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier leur hilarité. Papa H finit par se ressaisir assez pour nous pousser vers la porte d'entrée afin que nous arrêtions de faire une scène comique devant la voiture de la jeune blonde et les rires moururent avant que nous n'atteignions la cuisine.

Mes pères n'avaient pas pris longtemps pour enfiler leur tablier, celui de Papa L proclamant "Super Daddy !" au dessus du logo de Superman alors que celui de Papa H scandait "I'm to sexy for my apron !" en dessous d'un imprimé de faux torse sortant du tablier. Je mis le mien, rose avec une énorme étoile dorée au centre accompagnée d'un "I'm a Star and I know it !" avant que tout le monde ne se retourne vers Lucy. Papa L fut le premier à demander.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais manger ?

La jeune blonde nous regarda à tour de rôle un instant avant de se mettre à rire à nouveau. C'était la première fois que j'entendais son rire seul, et ça me parut la plus belle chose au monde. Lucy avait un rire naturel, cristallin, léger et mélodieux comme emprunt de magie. J'avais entendu Quinn rire plusieurs fois au lycée, surtout lorsqu'un slushy m'arrivait au visage, mais le sien avait sonné brut, vulgaire et forcé à mes oreilles. Comment deux jumelles pouvaient-elles avoir des rires si différents ? C'en était troublant... Entre deux éclats de rire, Lucy réussit à articuler.

- Désolée... Ah ah... Vos... Vos tabliers...

Chacun descendit les yeux sur son propre tablier avant de regarder celui de son voisin en souriant. Nous aussi nous avions ri en les voyant la première fois, mais nous y étions tellement habitués que nous en avions oublié la magie et un sourire s'étendit sur nos visages alors que Papa L fouillait dans le placard derrière moi.

- Je devrais avoir quelque chose par...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens avant de brandir un tablier, de premier abord blanc, en criant la fin de sa phrase dans un sourire.

- Ici !

Il contourna le bar pour atteindre Lucy et lui enfila le tablier sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Je faillis trébucher en me penchant légèrement pour voir ce qu'il y avait sur le sien. Papa L lui avait sorti mon ancien tablier sur lequel on pouvait lire en lettres dorées "I Love Berries" de manière cursive au dessus d'une énorme fraise. Papa L regarda son œuvre de loin avant d'ajouter.

- Bien ! Maintenant que tu as l'air aussi ridicule que nous, tu vas peut-être pouvoir nous dire ce que tu voudrais manger !

Lucy regarda son tablier avec de grands yeux ronds en marmonnant.

- Je ne sais pas... Quelle est votre spécialité ?

Papa L se tourna vers Papa H avec un grand sourire.

- J'adore cette petite ! On devrait échanger la notre contre celle-là, elle m'a l'air bien moins contraignante.

Papa H répondit en baissant le ton avec un air conspirateur.

- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée ! Mais comment s'y prendre ?

- Vas me chercher de la Javel qu'on lui décolore les cheveux. On échange leurs vêtements, on lui met des lentilles et des talons... Tout le monde n'y verra que du feu !

Étrangement, mon coude partit tout seul dans les côtes de Papa H, le seul à portée, alors que mon regard fusillait Papa L.

- Vu les propos de Quinn, vous feriez tout aussi bien de me payer une opération du nez avant d'essayer !

Mes pères me regardèrent avec un air interrogateur et je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer avant d'ajouter.

- Sa sœur... Jumelle...

- Oh ! Sa sœur...

Papa L se frotta le menton avant d'ajouter.

- Jumelle hein ? Dommage, ça brise nos plans Hiram ! S'ils ont un original pour comparer, notre subterfuge ne prendra jamais...

- J'en ai bien peur Leroy, nous sommes bloqués avec ce mini-tiran alors que les Fabray vont garder cet ange tombé du ciel...

- Tu me diras, je n'aurais pas donné cher de la peau de ce bon vieux Russel après ne serait-ce qu'une semaine H-24 à supporter Rachel !

Mes deux pères explosèrent de rire alors que je roulais les yeux avant de me tourner vers Lucy, qui souriait devant la scène, pour lui répondre.

- On a plusieurs spécialités, Papa L est un pro du Chili Sin Carne, Papa H fait plutôt dans les lasagnes végétariennes à toutes les sauces alors que je m'occupe de gâteaux...

Lucy sembla réfléchir avant de me demander.

- Et quel est ton plat préféré dans tout ça ?

- Mmh... Je dirais les lasagnes à la tomate, aux courgettes et aux herbes...

- Dans ce cas, je veux bien essayer ça !

Le sourire de Lucy était si innocent et sincère que je ne pus m'empêcher d'y répondre d'un sourire de mon propre cru. Papa H nous fit un clin d'œil en levant le pouce.

- Une recette française que j'ai appris lors d'un de mes voyages, même si de base elle était agrémentée de bon jambon de pays...

Lucy le regarda perplexe.

- Pourquoi vous l'avez enlevé ?

- Parce que la charmante créature en tablier rose ici présente est végétalienne depuis qu'elle est en âge de savoir ce qu'est de la viande !

- Excusez-moi de ne pas prendre plaisir à manger les cadavres de pauvres animaux exploités toute leur vie ! Lorsque je serai une star de Broadway, je participerai à une campagne de Peta pour que mon nom serve à quelque chose !

Papa L se pencha vers Lucy pour lui chuchoter.

- Elle n'a jamais aimé le goût de la viande, je suis persuadé que sa déontologie n'est qu'une excuse pour y échapper ! Même si je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle a viré végétalienne et pas végétarienne...

- Papa ! Sache tout d'abord que j'ai tout entendu, et pour répondre à ta question, je suis végétalienne depuis que Papa H et toi m'avez laissée toute seule à la maison le soir où ils passaient _Earthlings_ à la télévision ! Film fort intéressant, bien que j'ai du vomir plusieurs fois en le regardant, et qui m'a montré la réalité sur les élevages de vaches laitières, de poules pondeuses, de moutons à laine et j'en passe !

Papa L se pencha à nouveau vers Lucy.

- La pire erreur de ma vie... Depuis, je refuse de sortir au restaurant avec mon mari de peur qu'elle nous trouve un autre film qui la pousse à nous forcer à aller vivre dans une grotte sans eau ni électricité !

Il se redressa et sans me laisser le temps de réagir ajouta.

- Oh, si elle essaye de te faire voir ce film, refuse ! Elle ne rigolait pas en disant avoir eu besoin de vomir plusieurs fois ! Personnellement, après qu'elle m'ait forcé à le regarder, j'en ai fait des cauchemars pendant un an et j'ai eu du mal à regarder le chien des voisins en face pendant plusieurs mois...

J'allais ouvrir la bouche lorsque Papa H intervint.

- Ce n'est pas que j'ai spécialement envie de me plaindre, mais j'ai déjà fini la préparation des lasagnes pendant que vous argumentiez sur les choix alimentaires de Rachel !

Papa L se mit à rire en disant quelque chose comme "mission accomplie" avant que Papa H ne le force à aller mettre la table. Je pris la main de Lucy pour la tirer de l'autre côté de la cuisine en prévenant mon père que nous allions faire des gaufres végétaliennes pour le dessert. Papa H acquiesça en tournant son minuteur pour ne pas faire brûler les lasagnes avant de partir avec s'installer sur le canapé où Papa L le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, la table finalement dressée.

Lucy me passait les ingrédients en silence pendant que je les mélangeais avec soin. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de lancer la conversation, mais le silence environnant n'avait pas été lourd, il avait été confortable et rassurant.

- J'aime beaucoup tes pères...

Je me mis à rire légèrement avant de lui répondre.

- Moi aussi, même si parfois ils me font un peu honte !

- Tu ne devrais pas, ils sont très loin du niveau d'Ed !

- Oh, ne me parle pas de mon oncle ! Je l'ai rencontré vraiment il y a deux jours, et je sens déjà qu'il a le potentiel pour se montrer pire que Papa L sur ce niveau !

Il y eut une pause avant que Lucy n'ajoute.

- Tu as de la chance...

- Pourquoi ?

- Chez moi, ce n'est pas du tout pareil... Personne ne rit ou ne fait de blague... Il faut toujours se comporter parfaitement et garder sa contenance en toute circonstance...

- Mais c'est stupide ! Comment peut-on être heureux si l'on ne rit jamais ?

- L'honneur des Fabray passe avant le bonheur...

- Ça a l'air déprimant...

- C'est une sorte de malédiction familiale...

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Non ?

- Tu devrais venir ici tous les week-ends pour manger avec nous ! Mes pères n'ont jamais été aussi taquins qu'aujourd'hui, je suis sûre qu'ils adoreraient cette idée !

J'avais posé un doigt farineux sur le nez de Lucy en disant ça et elle avait rougi.

- Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer...

- Qui a parlé de t'imposer ? C'est moi qui te propose !

- Mais tes pères...

Je fis claquer ma langue avant de me tourner vers le salon en criant.

- Papas ? C'est ok si Lucy vient manger ici tous les Dimanches midi ?

Papa L fut le premier à répondre.

- Bien entendu ma chérie ! Et puis ça nous permettra de profiter de cet ange à défaut de nous débarrasser de toi !

- Papa !

- Je blague Rach...

- Encore heureux !

J'avais fait semblant de m'offusquer pour la forme avant de me retourner vers mon amie.

- Tu vois.

- Merci Rachel...

Elle avait baissé les yeux en souriant, et voyant son nez enfariné, je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher, j'avais pris son épaule avant de tendre mon portable en mode photo et de nous prendre. Lorsque je remis l'écran devant moi, je pus me voir, de la farine sur les joues, arborant l'un de mes sourires Colgate-future-star-de-Broadway à côté d'une Lucy rougissante avec sa trace de doigt à la farine sur le bout du nez et se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. La blonde se pencha pour voir la photo par-dessus mon épaule.

- Tu pourras me l'envoyer ?

Une seconde plus tard, Lucy recevait un MMS contenant la photo et me souriait à pleine dent.

Le déjeuné fut agréable, mes parents en profitant copieusement pour me ridiculiser à loisir, Papa L ayant poussé le vice jusqu'à sortir une photo de moi en couche-culotte à l'âge tendre de 8 mois. La conversation se passait sans heurt jusqu'à ce que Papa H se mette à regarder fixement Lucy dans les yeux, ce qui eut pour seul effet de la gêner et de la faire les baisser.

- Quelle est la couleur de tes yeux Lucy ? Ils m'avaient l'air bruns ce matin, mais maintenant, ils semblent avoir tourné au vert...

- Ça dépend du temps, ils varient entre les deux couleurs... Ma mère dit toujours qu'ils sont noisettes...

La blonde avait à nouveau rougi.

- En tout cas... Tu as des yeux magnifiques Lucy...

- Merci.

Papa H commença à se frotter le menton en fronçant les sourcils.

- Yeux... Lucy... Ça me dit quelque chose... Je suis sûr qu'il y a une référence aux yeux d'une Lucy quelque part...

Tout le monde le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds, ne sachant absolument pas de quoi il parlait. Finalement, il sembla abdiqué et tapa de la main sur la table.

- Ça finira bien par me revenir... Bon, elles viennent ces gaufres ?

Lucy me sourit brillamment avant de partir avec moi vers la cuisine pour ramener le plat de gaufres alors que je portais confitures et autres condiments pour les accompagner.

Lorsque mes pères gémirent en croquant dans leurs gaufres respectives, le sourire de la jeune blonde ne fit que s'agrandir.

* * *

**Fin de chapitre, j'espère que vous aurez autant ri que moi à l'écrire, je me suis vraiment fait plaisir avec les Papas de Rachel ! x)**

**Vous serez (je crois) content(e)s de savoir que les chapitres jusqu'au 11 inclut sont déjà rédigé donc à moins de problèmes de correctrice, il ne devrait plus y avoir de longues attentes avant un moment ^^.**

**Le prochain chapitre s'appelera "Pony Games" !**

**(PS Future Femme : Une référence à nos conversations s'est glissée dans les dialogues, sauras-tu la retrouver ? :P)  
**


	8. Chapter 7 : Pony Games

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Je sais que ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'avais pas update, mais avec nos problèmes de PC à ma beta et moi, sortir JsuL a déjà été très dur... Donc, désolé pour l'attente, mais je vais me faire pardonner en vous postant mon chapitre préféré (après celui des papas Berry, mais celui là est hors catégorie x) ) de ceux que j'ai écris jusque là pour cette story ^^. Ceux qui n'ont pas encore sauté dans le vif du sujet et me lisent toujours seront sûrement impatients de rencontrer le nouveau personnage important qui va apparaitre. ;)  
**

**Pour répondre à vos reviews, je suis ravie de voir que Mr & Mr Berry ont plu à beaucoup de monde, je mets beaucoup de soin à écrire leurs réplique car je les veux extra ;). Sinon Lucy/Quinn vous perturbe toujours autant et j'en suis ravie :P  
**

**Oh, et rapport au chap précédent (le com de Zeb m'y a fait penser), je tiens à préciser que Earthlings est un film qui existe vraiment et qui dénonce la maltraitance animal. Les réactions que j'ai offert au perso' sur ce dernier sont tout à fait dans le ton... Je vous conseil de le regarder si vous avez le cœur bien accroché car il fait vraiment prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses...  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Pony Games**

J'avais du mal à croire que j'avais en ce moment même le séant posé sur l'intérieur cuir du cabriolet de Quinn Fabray... En fait, une fois mes rebutances quand à l'origine cadavérique des sièges passés, j'avais été forcée d'avouer que cette voiture était particulièrement confortable... Lucy conduisait avec douceur et souplesse en respectant encore mieux les limitations de vitesse que moi, c'est à dire en ne les dépassant jamais de ne serait-ce qu'un km/h. Malgré le manque de conversation entre nous, le trajet me parut bien court, je m'habituais à la présence silencieuse de la blonde auprès de moi...

Lucy gara sa voiture dans un coin éloigné du parking, ce qui me permit de comprendre pourquoi je ne l'avais pas remarqué la veille. Une fois toutes deux sorties, je vis bien qu'elle se retenait pour ne pas courir vers les chevaux. Elle avait semblé heureuse et dans son élément avec mes pères, mais ce n'était rien comparé au moment où l'odeur du crottin avait commencé à nous chatouiller les narines. Je vis ses épaules se redresser comme si un poids en avait été ôté. Je ne la fis pas mariner plus longtemps, et un sourire aux lèvres, partis en courant jusqu'à l'extrémité du parking, la blonde sur mes talons. Une fois le centre équestre réellement en vue, je me remis à marcher histoire de ne pas effrayer un cheval par mégarde. Au loin, je vis Tonton Ed en train d'aider une toute petite fille à monter sur un poney qui semblait trop grand pour elle malgré sa taille ridicule. Il était entouré d'enfants, et riait bien plus que je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. En nous remarquant, il nous fit un signe frénétique de la main jusqu'à ce que nous le rejoignions. Il lâcha alors le poney qu'il tenait et m'attrapa dans ses énormes bras pour me serrer à sa manière Nounours XXL.

- Hey mon petit oisillon ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux de te voir ! Tu vas bien ?

- Oui Tonton... Enfin j'irai mieux quand tu me laisseras respirer.

- Oh pardon...

Il me reposa et se tourna vers mon amie.

- Bonjour Lucy, je vois que tu es déjà inséparable de ma nièce ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir arriver ensemble aujourd'hui...

- Je l'ai aidée à acheter son matériel...

Elle avait dit ça en montrant du pouce le parking derrière elle. Dans notre élan, nous avions tout oublié dans le coffre...

- Ah ah ! Et mon frère a eu le courage d'abandonner sa carte de crédit à son adorable fille ?

- Non, il était derrière la carte.

Lucy avait souri en disant ça, se souvenant sûrement de quelques anecdotes plus ou moins douteuses à mon sujet.

- Oh ! Mais tu as rencontré mon frère alors !

- Elle a rencontré Papa H et Papa L, Tonton... Elle a déjeuné avec nous ce midi !

- Oh pardon ma pucette...

Il avait levé les mains en l'air dans un signe de reddition avant de se tourner vers le groupe d'enfants fièrement montés sur leur poneys shetlands.

- Et bien ? On a perdu les bonnes manières ?

Une petite fille à l'air plus débrouillard que les autres lui répondit.

- Au contraire Ed... On attendait que tu aies fini de discuter !

Elle avait pris un air profondément énervé à l'idée de passer pour une malpolie, ce qui me fit sourire. J'avais été comme elle à son âge. Cette petite promettait pour le futur.

- Bien bien Charlotte ! Autant pour moi... Donc, bande de petits monstres, je vous présente ma nièce Poussin !

- Bonjour Poussin !

Ils avaient répondu en cœur et j'avais dû me retenir pour ne pas écraser la paume de ma main contre mon front. Maintenant, une dizaine d'enfants allait m'appeler "Poussin" sans que je ne puisse plus rien y faire... Un petit garçon se tourna vers la blonde à côté de moi et donna un coup de talon à son poney roux et blanc pour le faire venir jusqu'à elle avant d'ouvrir ses petits bras. Lucy enlaça le petit garçon.

- Hey Tommy-Tom...

- Bonzour Lucy !

Le petit Tom avait souri de toutes ses dents, soit très peu à voir l'énorme trou édenté où auraient dû se trouver ses incisives, avant de retourner avec ses amis qui firent tous de même chacun leur tour en dehors de la petite Charlotte qui préféra une salutation plus distinguée, soit "Bonjour Lucy" en lui serrant la main. Cette gamine était en fait pire que moi. Une fois les salutations finies, Tonton Ed se tourna vers la blonde.

- Je vous les laisse cinq minutes, je vais aller décharger votre barda !

Lucy lui sourit avant de lui tendre les clefs de sa voiture, et à peine Tonton Ed parti, elle s'écria en direction des enfants.

- Qui veut jouer à un jeu ?

Une dizaine de petites mains se levèrent, en fait neuf puisque Charlotte essayait de garder son air sérieux malgré ses yeux pétillants à la mention du mot "jeu".

- Bien, tout le monde est d'accord... Nous allons donc faire deux équipes ! Cinq avec moi, et cinq avec Rachel ! Qui veut jouer avec Rachel ?

J'aurais pu me vexer en ne voyant aucune main se lever, mais j'avais bien compris qu'ils connaissaient sûrement Lucy depuis qu'ils montaient à poney alors que je n'étais qu'une étrangère. Finalement, Charlotte amena son poney derrière moi et dit.

- Je vais dans l'équipe qui a le plus de tenue !

Lucy ne put retenir un sourire. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux autres petites filles nous rejoignirent, visiblement les amies de la petite Diva. Ne voyant personne prêt à se sacrifier pour les deux dernières places, Lucy osa le chantage.

- Il nous faudrait deux garçons pour l'équipe de Rachel... Sinon... Sinon je vais peut-être laisser mon équipe à Ed...

Les protestations furent immédiate, et je pus discerner quelque chose comme "Ah non pas Ed !" et "C'est pas juste, son équipe perd tout le temps !". Résignés, deux petits garçons firent trotter leur poney jusqu'à moi.

- Bien, on va faire les présentations pour que Rachel sache qui est qui !

Dans mon équipe, il y avait donc Charlotte sur Pomme, une ponette brune, Lili sur Fanfan, un poney roux avec une énorme tâche blanche sur le ventre, Julia sur Pénélope, une autre ponette rousse, Simon sur Champion, un poney noir un peu plus grand et plus fin que les autres, et Antoine sur Vainqueur, l'inséparable ami brun de Champion.

L'équipe de Lucy était formée de Tom sur Moustik, Evan sur Minny, une grosse ponette noire, Ally sur Pimkie, un poney brun et blanc décoloré, Samantha sur Baron, un poney noir et blanc à la bedaine démesurée et enfin Anna sur Noisette, une ponette rousse au corps parsemé de poils blancs.

Le premier jeu consistait à donner des numéros secrets aux enfants de chaque équipe allant de un à cinq. Lucy avait posé un plot de chantier orange au milieu de la carrière sur lequel reposait une balle de tennis. Lorsqu'un numéro était appelé, les enfants de chaque équipe le portant devaient récupérer la balle le plus vite possible et revenir à leur base sans se faire toucher par l'adversaire. Heureusement, Tonton Ed était revenu pour arbitrer et donner les numéros ce qui nous évita d'être accusés de tricherie. Seule Lucy connaissait les numéros de son équipe et moi ceux de la mienne, mais notre utilité ne s'arrêtait pas là. En fait, notre rôle principal était de courir jusqu'au bon poney pour le tirer loin de ses copains avant de laisser les enfants finir le travail. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de rester immobile, ces poneys n'écoutaient plus rien. Lorsque l'enfant trottait, ou galopait pour les plus hardis, vers la balle de tennis promise, nous devenions alors leur cheerleader attitrée, hurlant des conseils comme "attends qu'il ait pris la balle pour le toucher" ou "tu es plus rapide, la balle vite !" ou encore "Derrière toi ! Tourne à droite !". Bien entendu, Lucy encourageait plus fort que moi, une lignée de Capitaine des Cheerleaders ne s'ignorait pas, mais mes conseils semblaient mieux porter leur fruit, si bien que le combat se finit à sept contre trois en faveur de mon équipe.

Une fois ce jeu terminé, Lucy nous fit enchaîner sur le jeu des Cerfs où mon équipe partit avec un désavantage puisque Julia fut choisie comme premier chasseur. Lucy et Ed se mirent avec moi aux cotés de la petite fille pour l'aider en chantant sa partie avec elle.

- Où sont les cerfs ?

Les autres enfants répondirent en cœur.

- Dans la forêt !

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils y font ?

- Ils y travaillent !

- À quel métier ?

- Au charpentier !

- Faut-il les attraper ?

On notera ici que ma crise aura au moins servit à transformer le "tuer" en "attraper". La troupe de petits cerfs cria "OUI" et tous partirent à une allure plus ou moins vive pour essayer de passer de l'autre côté de la carrière sans se faire attraper par Julia et sa ponette à la dent facile que j'avais déjà surnommée "Pénélope la salope" après m'être faite sauvagement mordre la fesse droite. Au premier tour, la petite fille réussit à attraper Sam de l'équipe de Lucy grâce à la lenteur de son poney obèse. Baron n'était vraiment pas un avantage pour elle. La petite Sam rejoignit donc l'équipe des chasseurs pour le deuxième tour.

Lors de celui-ci, Julia attrapa Lili que Fanfan avait presque faite tomber dans une cabriole de joie, le poney se prenant visiblement au jeu. La petite Lili d'humeur combative n'attendit pas le troisième tour pour attraper Tom alors que Sam réussissait à coincer Anna, profitant que sa ponette soit la plus petite pour palier la lenteur de son propre poney.

À la troisième manche, Anna se montra bizarrement efficace et se jeta sur Ally et Antoine. Le petit garçon profita de l'avantage apporté par l'amitié fusionnelle de Vainqueur et Champions, leurs poneys, pour attraper Simon. Pendant ce temps, les autres chasseurs (Julia, Sam, Lili et Tom) tentaient d'encercler Charlotte et Evan qui galopaient furieusement vers la victoire. Dans un moment de bravoure, Tom lança Moustik au galop et s'allongea sur son encolure, touchant le bras d'Evan à moins d'un mettre de la ligne d'arrivée alors que Charlotte esquivait avec grâce les attaques de Julia et Lili, passant la ligne victorieuse.

Tonton Ed hurla "Huit à Trois pour l'équipe 'Poussin' !" et je ne pus me retenir de courir prendre Charlotte dans mes bras !

- Tu as réussi Charlotte ! Tu es la meilleure !

- Ça je le savais déjà !

Non, sérieusement, cette gamine me ressemblait beaucoup trop pour son propre bien...

- Et je préférerais que tu m'appelles Charlie... Rachel...

Je faillis pleurer de joie. Non seulement elle voulait que je l'appelle par son surnom, mais en plus elle-même ne m'appelait pas "Poussin" ! Une très, très bonne petite !

- Pas de problème Charlie ! Maintenant, il va falloir être le meilleur chasseur qu'on ait vu ! Tu t'en sens capable ?

- Tu me prends pour qui ? Je vais les écraser avec mon talent !

Et Charlotte n'avait pas menti, en deux manches l'histoire avait été réglée tant elle avait été efficace, attrapant minimum deux cerfs. Le gagnant fut Evans cette fois-ci.

Lors du troisième jeu, Evans s'acharna sur Charlotte jusqu'à l'attraper en première, et après deux manches infructueuses réussit sa mission. Trois manches plus tard, Tom remportait la victoire.

Le quatrième jeu fut à nouveau remporté par la petite blonde à poney sur Pomme malgré les tentatives des autres pour l'encercler.

Le cinquième et dernier jeu fut remporté par Lili, faisant monter les scores à dix pour nous contre cinq pour l'équipe de Lucy.

Le dernier jeu de la journée fut le jeu de la rose. Pour la première manche, Lili se retrouva avec sa cravache dans la botte qu'elle devait protéger des autres enfants. Le premier à la récupérer gagnait un point. Anna se montra particulièrement douée à ce jeu et sauva l'honneur de son équipe en récupérant la cravache les trois fois où elle ne fut pas celle à la protéger. Ally la récupéra aussi une fois, faisant monter le score de l'équipe Lucy à neuf. Heureusement, Simon récupéra la cravache une fois et nous évita le match nul. Tonton Ed hurla au milieu des poneys.

- L'équipe Poussin est déclarée vainqueur face à l'équipe Lucy avec un total de onze points contre neuf ! Je demande un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour nos champions !

Simon se tourna vers Antoine en caressant l'encolure de son poney.

- Champion... Vainqueur... Ça me rappelle quelque chose...

Toute l'équipe se mit à rire en comprenant qu'il s'agissait en effet du nom de leur deux poneys. Tonton Ed, qui n'avait pas perdu son sérieux reprit.

- Comme le veut la tradition, le capitaine de l'équipe perdante devra ramener un gâteau ! Et je suis sûr que celui de Lucy sera bien meilleur que tous ceux que j'ai cuisiné jusque là !

Charlie se pencha vers moi pour me chuchoter.

- La dernière fois, il était tellement dur que même lui n'a pas réussi à croquer dedans...

Et mon rire se joint à ceux des enfants et de Lucy ! Une fois mon souffle repris, je fis un clin d'œil à Charlotte avant de commencer à chanter.

_- We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -  
We are the champions -  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions - of the world - _

Bientôt, Charlie se joint à moi, suivie de tous les enfants de mon équipe, puis de Tonton Ed et enfin de Lucy qui entraîna son équipe avec elle. Je ne m'étais pas trompée, Lucy chantait aussi bien que sa sœur, cette voix qui malgré ses imperfections me donnait des frissons dans le dos...

La chanson terminée, et les poneys relâchés dans leur pré après un bon pansage, les parents commencèrent à arriver. Tom sauta dans les bras de son père, un homme assez corpulent au sourire bienveillant, Anna courut chercher le goûter que sa grand-mère d'origine aussi hispanique qu'elle lui apportait, Simon et Antoine montèrent dans la voiture du père de ce dernier, Evans et Samantha que j'appris être de faux jumeaux furent chacun écrasés dans les bras de leurs deux parents. Lili et Julia furent récupérées par leur deux mamans en grande conversation l'une avec l'autre et Ally partit retrouver son grand frère alors que leur parents les attendaient dans la voiture. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Charlie et nous. La petite fille se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire qui illumina son visage recouvert de tâches de rousseur.

- Ma maman est toujours en retard, est-ce que je peux rester avec toi en attendant ?

- Bien sûr !

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus et elle me sauta dans les bras avant que Lucy ne nous rejoigne, suite à une discussion avec les mères de Lili et Julia. Tous les parents semblaient sous son charme et ne rataient pas une occasion de la saluer et d'échanger un mot avec elle. Elle se pencha devant Charlotte et lui murmura.

- Pourquoi tu n'irais pas nous attendre à l'air de pansage ? Tu sais où sont mes affaires de pansage non ?

- Oui !

- Le code ?

- C'est facile ! C'est le jour et le mois de naissance de Fizzy, 2305 !

- Parfait ! File !

La petite fille partit en courant et je vis mes affaires posées devant le boxe de Farouk. Avec l'aide de Lucy, je mis le licol sur sa tête, et la jeune blonde pris ma mallette avant de me guider, Fizzy en main, vers l'air de pansage. Elle posa ma boite de pansage devant un anneau, Charlie assise tout sourire sur la sienne devant l'anneau adjacent, et attacha Fizzy. Elle vint ensuite à ma rencontre et m'expliqua comment faire un nœud de sécurité se défaisant d'un geste si le cheval avait peur (ce qui lui éviterait de se briser la nuque sur son licol). Après trois essais infructueux, je réussis enfin à m'en sortir. La blonde me conseilla de m'entraîner avec une corde à la maison ce que je me promis de faire. Charlotte se montra particulièrement enthousiaste à l'idée de brosser un autre cheval que Fizzy, et après qu'elle eut fait briller comme jamais les membres de Farouk, je la pris dans mes bras pour lui permettre de démêler ses crins. Elle venait de finir son travail lorsqu'elle cria "Maman !". Sans attendre, je la remis par terre et elle courut dans les bras d'une femme blonde d'une quarantaine d'année. Cette femme avait un sourire chaleureux et un regard qui me fit une étrange sensation de déjà vu... Pourtant les yeux de Charlie étaient verts et non bleus comme les siens...

- Bonjour Lucy ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien. Et vous Mme Pierce ?

- Parfaitement bien ! J'espère que Charlie ne vous a pas trop embêtés, mon aînée m'a traînée dans les boutiques de Cheerleading tout l'après-midi...

- Non, Charlotte est un ange, c'est toujours un plaisir de s'occuper d'elle ! Et puis, je crois qu'elle aime particulièrement Rachel qui vient de commencer à monter ici.

Je fis un grand sourire à Mme Pierce qui me tendit la main et la serra tout en gardant Charlie bien calée contre sa hanche.

- C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer Rachel. Charlie peut se montrer un peu difficile parfois, merci de l'avoir surveillée.

- Oh, elle n'est pas pire que moi à son âge vous savez...

La femme se mit à rire avant de s'excuser et de filer sa fille toujours dans les bras. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu je n'attendis pas une seconde de plus avant de me retourner vers Lucy.

- Mme Pierce comme dans Brittany S. Pierce ?

- Oui...

- Alors Charlie est...

- La sœur d'une des deux meilleures amies de Quinn...

Mon cœur faillit s'arrêter. Certes, Brittany était la plus supportable des Cheerleaders, mais l'idée qu'une petite fille aussi adorable que Charlie soit sa sœur... Visiblement, il y avait tout un monde entre l'élite de McKinley et leur sœur ! Il ne manquerait plus que Santana Lopez en ait une !

* * *

**Donc voilà, la petite sœur de Britt, surprise ? En tout cas j'espère (en général je rate mes effets XD). En tout cas, je vous remercie d'avoir eu le courage de reprendre la lecture après plus d'un mois de coupure vos reviews m'ont fait vraiment plaisir... (J'ai honte là...)**

**PS : Muse-Zero : la voilà ta Charlie :P  
**


	9. Chapter 8 : Sans Lâcher la Crinière

**Alors, je sais que j'avais promis des updates plus rapides, mais comme ceux qui lisent JsuL (ou mon profile, on ne sait jamais) le savent, je fais face à de gros problèmes de PC (là j'update du Lycée ! XD). Donc, pour faire simple je vous donne les news ici : J'ai un chap de JsuL qui devrait revenir de la correction pour le week-end prochain, mais derrière je suis bloquée, j'ai perdu le fichier de mon PC portable donc, la suite de l'histoire est retenue en otage par mon ordinateur fixe (Harst se moque de moi car je ne sais pas retiré mon DD pour qu'il me la récupère. XD).  
**

**Donc, prochaine update de JsuL ce week-end et après c'est ceinture parce que je ne peux même pas écrire la suite sans le début !  
**

**Pour ce chap de MyBH, on remerciera Harst qui m'a prêté sa clef USB pour que je puisse poster ! :P  
**

**Niveau review :  
**

**Je vois que Charlie a été une belle surprise et que beaucoup l'aiment déjà ! Certains pensent aussi à un (ou une) mini-Lopez pour la suite... À voir ! :P  
Pour Lucy/Quinn, je suis contente de voir que beaucoup continuent à se poser des questions, et ça n'est pas près d'arrêter ! (Même si une preuve de qui est Lucy arrivera avant la fin x) ).  
**

**Voilà, sur ce, je vous laisse profiter de ce nouveau chapitre !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Sans lâcher la crinière**

Farouk était rutilant. J'avais eu le temps de faire le reste du corps pendant que Charlie s'acharnait sur ce qui se trouvait à sa hauteur si bien que j'avais fini avant Lucy. Je m'étais assise sur ma mallette et Farouk avait baissé la tête pour sa sieste si bien qu'elle était maintenant au niveau de mon ventre. Je jouais distraitement avec les longs crins de son toupet en regardant la jeune blonde à côté de moi. Lucy était penchée, en train de passer un coup de bouchon sous le ventre de Fizzy comme la première fois où je l'avais vue. Elle se redressa en sentant son cheval lui chatouiller la hanche du bout des lèvres et sourit en lui ébouriffant le toupet avant de reprendre le nettoyage. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se tourna pour prendre sa brosse à crin et m'adressa un sourire que je rendis d'un air rêveur. Mon attention se reporta sur Farouk, détaillant la ligne de sa tête, étudiant chaque courbe. Mes mains glissèrent sur son front, tombèrent sur ses joues, dessinèrent les contours de ses naseaux... J'étais transportée dans un autre monde. Un monde fait de paix, et joie. Un monde calme et tendre comme l'animal qui se reposait contre moi...

Lucy avait finalement fini le pansage de Fizzy et nous avions commencé à seller les chevaux. Au loin, j'avais vu plusieurs personnes en tenues cavalières arriver. La majorité était composée de filles ayant sensiblement notre âge, mais il y avait aussi quelques garçons. Lucy vit mon regard tomber sur eux.

- C'est le cours de 16h...

- On va être avec eux ?

- Non, Ed ne te laissera pas les approcher...

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils ne sont pas comme nous... Ils sont plus comme... Quinn... Ils ne pensent qu'à la popularité et aux résultats en compétition...

- Je vois... Et Tonton Ed sera avec nous ou eux ?

- Il sera avec eux... J'ai l'habitude, je monte toujours seule... Hier soir il m'a appelée pour me dire de m'occuper de toi aujourd'hui...

- Alors on va être toutes seules ?

Il ne fallait pas se tromper, je faisais confiance à Lucy, mais de là à la laisser m'apprendre à monter à cheval... Il y avait des limites ! J'avais eu assez de mal comme ça avec le trot la veille !

- En quelque sorte... Il fera quelques allers-retours pour vérifier que tout va bien quand même...

Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, et j'eus l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire jusqu'au plus profond de mon être.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on ira doucement...

- D'accord...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucy me guida jusqu'au manège, le cours de 16h ayant pris la carrière, et referma la porte derrière nous. Elle attendit que j'aie réussi à monter sur le dos de Farouk, dès le premier essai et sans selle qui tourne, avant de monter à son tour. Elle prit le pas et m'expliqua comment mieux contrôler mon cheval à cette allure. Au bout de plusieurs minutes à changer de main, accélérer, ralentir, m'arrêter et repartir, Lucy concéda.

- Je crois qu'Ed a raison... Il doit y avoir quelque chose de génétique dans l'histoire... Tu maîtrises déjà le pas !

- Désolée, mais je ne suis pas en état de prendre le compliment, après avoir vu les enfants galoper comme si de rien était tout à l'heure, je me sens un peu honteuse de ne pas tenir au trot !

- Il n'y a pas de raison Rachel ! Les petits du dimanche après-midi montent depuis un an, deux pour certains, et les enfants ont beaucoup plus de facilités à appréhender le mouvement. Ils n'ont pas les peurs des adultes non plus...

- Peut-être... Mais je déteste ne pas maîtriser ce que je fais !

Lucy se mit à rire avant de répondre.

- Ça viendra plus vite que tu ne le crois !

Elle hésita un instant avant d'ajouter.

- Prête pour un petit trot ?

- On va dire... Il faut bien que je pratique pour progresser et un jour exceller dans la chose.

Lucy se mit à rire un peu plus fort et hocha la tête vers moi avant de lancer Fizzy au trot. Farouk partit immédiatement à sa suite et j'eus la joie de redécouvrir le bringuebalement qui allait avec. Après deux tours à me tanner les fesses de manière on ne peut plus désagréable, le conseil de mon oncle me revint en tête et je me mis à chantonner "Un-Deux" en me soulevant de la selle. Le mouvement, tout d'abord désordonné, devint très vite plus fluide et je pus souffler en voyant que je commençais à prendre le coup. Lucy repassa au pas et me demanda si ça allait. Après mon hochement positif de la tête, elle changea de main et nous fit repartir. Cette fois-ci, il me fallut moins d'un tour avant de retrouver le rythme. Lorsque Lucy repassa au pas la deuxième fois, elle se tourna vers moi un grand sourire aux lèvres et arrêta Fizzy au milieu.

- Rachel, tu vas rester en cercle autour de moi.

C'est à ce moment précis que mon très cher oncle se décida à nous faire savoir qu'il était toujours en vie et passa la tête par la porte des gradins.

- Tout se passe comme tu veux Lucy ?

- Oui Ed, j'allais la faire trotter toute seule pour voir ce que ça donne.

- Bien, allez-y les filles.

Il s'installa sur l'un des bancs et me regarda marcher autour de Fizzy. Lucy en profita pour reprendre.

- Donc, Rachel, tu vas serrer tes jambes comme pour accélérer le pas, mais cette fois-ci, tu le feras en même temps avec tes deux jambes plus qu'alternativement. Quand Farouk partira au trot, tu prendras le trot en lever et quand tu t'assiéras dans la selle, tu serreras les jambes pour garder l'allure ! Ok ?

- D'accord...

- Bon, c'est quand tu veux.

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de serrer mes deux jambes pour faire partir ma monture. Après quelques secondes à se demander ce que je trafiquais, Farouk comprit enfin et partit doucement au trot. Après trois-quatre secousses mal amorties, je pris le trot en lever sous le regard émerveillé de mon oncle. Je m'asseyais et serrais les jambes avant de me lever pour recommencer. Après deux tours, j'entendis Lucy me crier des indications comme "Descends tes talons", "Redresse-toi", "Regarde devant toi" et j'en passe ! Je fis mon possible pour obéir, mais elle dut régulièrement répéter les mêmes choses, il y avait trop à retenir en même temps, et lorsque je baissais les talons, mon dos se voûtait ou mes mains se relevaient... Lorsque mon amie m'autorisa à repasser au pas, j'entendis Tonton Ed applaudir à tout rompre.

- Je le savais ! Tu as le sang cavalier des Holmes ! Tu sais déjà trotter toute seule après seulement deux séances ! Ça doit être notre record depuis la création du club !

Lucy me sourit et Tonton repartit s'occuper de sa paperasse alors que je changeais de sens pour trotter à l'autre main. Le résultat fut aussi probant qu'avant, mais lorsque Lucy me demanda de repasser au pas, la voix chantante de mon oncle fut remplacée par une voix féminine plus sifflante.

- Tu es faite Lucy ! Tu as beau être la chouchoute d'Ed, il ne te pardonnera jamais d'avoir volé un cheval du club pour faire monter une débutante dessus seule !

Sur ce, la rousse debout à l'entrée des gradins fit demi-tour en claquant la porte derrière elle.

- C'était qui celle-là ?

- Amanda... Fille la plus populaire du Club et meilleure de nos cavalière de concours, elle a une dent contre moi depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici... Je crois qu'elle supporte mal qu'Ed me fasse plus confiance qu'à elle...

- En même temps ça ne m'étonne pas... Elle a... Une vraie tête de Cheerleader !

J'avais dit ça avec mépris et Lucy en avait ri.

- C'est la capitaine de l'escouade de Cheerleading de Carmel High !

- L'école de Vocal Adrénaline ?

- Vocal quoi ?

- Oh rien... C'est leur Glee Club... Et notre plus sérieux concurrent...

- Oh... Bon, je vais galoper, tu peux tourner au pas ou t'arrêter, comme tu veux.

Je mis Farouk au pas en cercle et la blonde commença à trotter autour de moi pour remettre Fizzy en avant. Après plusieurs tours dans les deux sens, elle lança son cheval au galop. Comme la première fois, elle me sembla voler, et je me perdis dans sa contemplation. En fait, je me perdis si bien que je ne me rendis pas compte que Farouk s'était retourné pour se mettre dans le même sens que Fizzy... Et soudain, le cheval de la blonde passa devant le mien, et Farouk partit au galop à sa suite.

La première chose que je ressentis fut que ça allait vite, très vite ! La deuxième, fut que mon cheval m'avait désobéi, ce qui m'irrita au plus haut point, mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'en formaliser. La troisième fut que décidément, le galop était bien plus confortable que le trot même si plus remuant que le pas ! J'avais serré mes jambes autour du ventre de Farouk et je m'étais accrochée à ses crins pour m'assurer de ne pas tomber lorsque j'avais enfin réussi à crier.

- Lucy ! Je... Je fais quoi ?

Farouk suivait Fizzy à un cheval de distance si bien que j'avais disparu du champ de vision de la blonde qui se retourna, toujours au galop, et me vit derrière elle, sûrement un regard terrorisé sur le visage. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds avant de rire.

- Tu te redresses et tu continues de t'accrocher aux crins !

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit et sentis Farouk accélérer pour suivre Fizzy. La réaction de Lucy m'avait étrangement rassurée, et j'avais réussi à me redresser sans lâcher la crinière de Farouk qui galopait les oreilles en avant. Maintenant que la peur était partie, je me rendais compte que la sensation était grisante. Si j'avais eu l'impression de voir Lucy voler, le vivre était totalement différent. Je me sentais libre au-dessus de cet animal puissant que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter. Plus rien n'existait d'autre que le vent sifflant dans mes oreilles et la crinière de Farouk battant contre mes mains. Lucy fit repasser Fizzy au trot et changea de main avant de repartir au galop, immédiatement imité par Farouk. Cette fois-ci, je pus sentir le départ, les deux antérieurs de ma monture se soulever du sol alors que ses postérieurs le propulsaient puissamment vers l'avant. Mon sourire s'élargit alors que je suivais la queue de cheval blond de Lucy devant moi. Rien ne comptait plus vraiment.

Puis le moment finit, et Lucy nous fit marcher plusieurs minutes en riant. Nos chevaux se rangèrent finalement au milieu du manège, et je descendis pour donner les deux morceaux de carotte que j'avais gardés dans ma poche à Farouk. Je pris soin de remonter les étriers et de dessangler ma monture avant de suivre Lucy hors du bâtiment. Les chevaux furent mis au boxe et nous partîmes ranger selles et filets dans la sellerie. C'est en en sortant que je vis la scène. Tonton Ed qui devait avoir un radar pour me retrouver se dirigeait vers nous lorsqu'une grande rousse que je reconnus comme Amanda se planta devant lui.

- Vous tombez bien Ed ! Ça va faire vingt minutes que je vous cherche dans tout le centre équestre !

- Et que puis-je faire pour toi Amanda ?

- J'ai surpris Lucy en train de faire monter une _débutante_, _seule_ ! Et avec l'un de _vos_ chevaux ! Ceci est intolérable, elle devrait être renvoyée du centre équestre immédiatement !

Tonton prit soudain un air sérieux et lui demanda.

- Oh, et puis-je savoir qui était la fille avec elle ?

- C'était _elle_ !

Amanda avait hurlé en me pointant du doigt, proche de l'hystérie, heureuse de pouvoir enfin se débarrasser de mon amie. Mon oncle commença à gronder en s'approchant de moi et je me mis à soupirer.

- VOUS !

- Oui ?

Ma réponse était décontractée, presque lasse, et Amanda sembla s'en offusquer, s'étonnant que je ne me cache pas devant le courroux du géant brun.

- Comment avez-vous pu oser ? Toi en particulier !

Il venait de pointer sur moi un doigt rageur.

- Comment peux-tu ne pas dégager assez de grâce familiale pour que les gens ignorent qui tu es ?

- Sérieusement ? Je pense que c'est ta taille démesurée qui trompe les gens...

Amanda faisait passer ses yeux de moi à Tonton Ed à une vitesse folle, visiblement interloquée.

- Comment ?

Mon oncle ne l'écouta même pas et se mit à me rire au nez.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'aies pas réagi à mon air colérique, ça marche toujours d'habitude...

- Désolée de te décevoir, mais tu partages le même humour douteux que Papa L ! Je supporte ce genre de trucs depuis ma naissance ! D'ailleurs j'ai du mal à croire que tu ne sois pas son frère mais celui de Papa H...

- Que veux-tu ? Je pense que ton père a cherché à épouser mon clone mais en format de poche...

Je fis rouler mes yeux et Ed se tourna vers Amanda.

- Donc ? Tu avais un problème avec ma nièce et Lucy ?

- Nièce ou pas, il est interdit de monter les chevaux de club en dehors des reprises !

Elle ne se démontait visiblement pas.

- Oh, mais ma chère Amanda, Rachel étant MA nièce, tu peux considérer que les chevaux du club sont aussi bien les siens que les miens. En tant que propriétaire, elle peut même partir en forêt avec ton cheval de compétition qui m'appartient si tu veux tout savoir !

Amanda poussa un grognement avant de tourner les talons, vaincue. Tonton Ed se retourna vers nous.

- J'ai toujours détesté cette gosse !

Tout le monde hocha la tête et il continua.

- Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé après.

Ce fut Lucy qui répondit.

- Et bien, le trot est resté tout aussi bien, et alors que je galopais... Farouk a décidé de partir lui aussi...

- Oh mon Dieu ! Ça fait deux jours que je ne l'avais pas fait galoper ! Ça a été ?

- Très bien, Rachel maîtrise visiblement mieux cette allure que le trot !

- Comme tout le monde j'ai envie de dire ! Mais ça ne m'étonne pas de ma nièce d'avoir tenu, elle a les chevaux dans le sang !

Sur ce, il me tapota l'épaule avant de partir en me criant "félicitation". Lucy brossa Fizzy dans son boxe alors que je m'occupais de Farouk et une fois les deux chevaux propres, elle me proposa de les emmener brouter. Le licol mit, nous partîmes sur la grande butte surplombant les prés. C'était agréable de s'asseoir sur l'herbe en tenant les chevaux qui mangeaient à côté de nous en prenant le soleil. Nous étions restées presque une heure entière comme ça, Lucy m'apprenant les différentes parties du corps du cheval en même temps... Lorsque l'heure de rentrer tout le monde était arrivé, j'avais fait un crochet par le bureau de mon oncle.

- Tonton ?

- Mmh ?

Mon oncle releva la tête de ses papier et enleva les lunettes qu'il avait posées sur son nez.

- Pour le dîner... Papa H et Papa L seraient ravis de venir !

Son sourire fit écho au mien.

- Et bien, tu diras à Hiram que je l'appellerai pour fixer une date !

- Je n'y manquerai pas !

- J'y pense... On va sûrement passer la soirée à parler de trucs d'adultes chiants... ça ne sera pas très amusant pour toi...

Il se frotta la barbe avant de se tourner vers Lucy.

- Dis-moi Lucy, que dirais-tu de dîner en compagnie de Rachel, ses pères et moi un soir ?

La blonde se mit à rougir avant de murmurer qu'elle en serait honorée ou quelque chose du genre. Pour marquer le coup, je lui avais sauté au cou justement, et nous avions dit au revoir à mon oncle, chacune ayant le droit à son câlin. Lucy partit avant moi vers la voiture, devant téléphoner à sa mère avant de partir. Je pris donc le temps de passer devant le boxe que j'avais bâclé la dernière fois, et ce que je vis me serra le cœur. Là, la tête basse au-dessus de sa paille, se tenait sûrement le plus beau cheval qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. C'était un animal de sport à la robe noir, qui bien que sale, ne cachait rien de la musculature de son propriétaire. Et puis, mes yeux se posèrent sur les siens, tellement tristes qu'ils firent écho à mon cœur... Je me sentis immédiatement liée à ce cheval d'une façon que je ne comprenais pas...

- Rachel !

Entendre mon nom me fit sursauter, et après un dernier regard au cheval noir, je partis en courant vers la voiture de Lucy. J'avais oublié de regarder le nom de ce cheval, mais je savais que ses grands yeux bruns me hanteraient toute la nuit...

* * *

**Ok, encore un chapitre qui se finit. Qui est donc ce cheval noir ? (Oui, je sais tout le monde s'en fiche en dehors de moi XD)**

**Prochain chapitre "Back to school" (j'espère plus rapide à venir que celui-là) donc, comme vous devez vous en douter, Quinn va faire sa première véritable apparition ! ;)**

**P.S. : Aucune remarque sur ma belle couverture au dernier chapitre ? Je suis déçue... :'( (Surtout que j'ai passé une bonne heure à la faire XD)  
**


	10. Chapter 9 : Back to School

**Nouvelle update après un long moment mais je pense que vous avez tous compris pourquoi maintenant...  
**

**Je dois dire que vos réactions par rapport à Amanda m'ont beaucoup plu, je pensais en faire vraiment un personnage background, mais vous m'avez donné des idées pour elle et je pense qu'on va la revoir beaucoup plus que prévu à l'origine ;).**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**Back to school**

Dans la voiture, Lucy m'avait informée qu'elle passait tous les soirs après les cours au centre équestre pour s'occuper de Fizzy et j'avais décidé d'en faire de même. En attendant, nous étions lundi matin, et je roulais vers mon enfer personnel, le Lycée William McKinley. Aujourd'hui, j'avais pris le soin de préparer trois changes, au cas où, et je m'étais promis de ne pas craquer de la journée. Maintenant que j'avais Lucy et Farouk, je me disais qu'il me suffirait de penser à eux pour supporter ma journée.

Après avoir garée ma voiture dans le parking Lycéen, je pris une grande bouffée d'air avant de pousser les portes de l'établissement. Les couloirs étaient déjà bondés, et il me fallut jouer des coudes pour atteindre le mur de droite. Une fois mon flanc protégé, je me fis aussi petite que possible, courant presque jusqu'à mon casier. J'avais réussi à l'atteindre, à l'ouvrir, à prendre mes livres et à le refermer en moins de cinq minutes ce qui me sembla être un record. Je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour pour rejoindre mon cours d'Anglais Sup' quand je dus m'arrêter précipitamment pour faire face à Quinn Fabray, flanquée de Santana Lopez et Brittany S. Pierce. La Capitaine des Cheerleaders me regarda de haut avant de me lancer :

- Alors ? On ne t'a pas vu au lycée vendredi après-midi... Il faut dire qu'il faisait plutôt froid à Loser Town Man-Hand !

Ses deux comparses se mirent à rire et elle me dépassèrent, Santana non sans me bousculer de l'épaule au passage, me projetant violemment contre les casiers. Ok, je ne m'étais pas préparé au fait que voir Quinn m'insulter me donnait l'horrible impression de Lucy en train de le faire (foutue gémellité!). Ni que le rire de Brittany, lorsqu'elle se moquait de moi, était exactement le même que celui de Charlie lorsque je l'avais portée pour la laisser brosser les crins de Farouk ! Pourquoi mon enfer au Lycée prenait-il place jusque dans mon havre de paix équestre ?

Bon point cependant, je n'avais été qu'insultée avant la première période et avais pu assister à mon cours sans devoir me changer. Je reçus mon premier slushy entre la première et la deuxième période de la part de Karofsky et Finn ce qui me valut d'arriver en retard à mon cours de Chimie, où, n'ayant bien entendu pas de binôme, je dus rattraper le TP toute seule.

Jusque là, rien n'avait semblé anormal me diriez vous ? Mais le drame se produisit à l'heure du déjeuné.

Je marchais en direction de la cafétéria, surveillant tous les footballeurs pour me préparer à un éventuel slushy, lorsque mon portable vibra. Sur l'écran, un grand encadré cachant mon wallpaper annonçait : "_Nouveau SMS de Lucy_". J'ouvris le SMS en m'arrêtant près de mon casier pour éviter de rentrer par mégarde dans un autre étudiant et me protéger d'une pléiade d'insultes.

_Lucy : Hey Rach ! J'espère que ta journée n'est pas trop mauvaise... Je viens de penser à quelque chose, j'arriverais sûrement après toi ce soir, il faut que je récupère la voiture avant de pouvoir venir, et Quinn a Glee Club je crois..._

Sans attendre, j'avais pressé la touche répondre et tapé.

_Rachel : Ok, pas de problème. J'ai Glee aussi donc je ne devrais pas avoir beaucoup d'avance sur toi... Ma journée n'est pas trop horrible pour l'instant. J'espère que ça va de ton côté. À ce soir._

Une fois la touche "_envoyer_" pressée, mon fond d'écran réapparut, nous montrant, Lucy et moi dans ma cuisine, recouvertes de farine.

Je sentis une main écraser mon épaule, et avant que je puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, j'étais tirée dans une salle de classe vide et entendais le "clic" caractéristique de la serrure qu'on ferme. Je me mis à crier avant de me retourner.

- Je peux savoir qu'est-ce qui-

La fin de ma phrase mourut sur mes lèvres pour laisser place à une peur panique. Là, devant moi, se tenait une Quinn Fabray essoufflée, la main droite toujours sur la poignée et la gauche sur le verrou fermé. Elle inspira profondément, ce qui ne promettait rien de bon pour moi, et laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps avant de se retourner vers moi. Je n'avais jamais vu son visage aussi rouge de colère, et pourtant, la salle informatique dans laquelle nous nous trouvions était très peu éclairée. Elle s'approcha de moi la voix sifflante alors que je reculais mécaniquement.

- RuPaul ! J'aimerais savoir ce que...

Elle avait réussie à m'atteindre et venait de me plaquer par le col contre le mur de la salle, à l'extrême opposé de la porte. Sa main gauche, libre, m'arracha mon portable de la main et tendit l'écran devant mon visage.

_- Ça_ veut dire ?

Sa voix était passée de dangereusement douce à hystériquement forte en quelques seconde.

- Alors Man-Hand ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire hein ? Je ne sais pas d'où tu connais ma trisomique de sœur...

Je faillis m'étouffer en l'entendant insulter Lucy, et dans un élan de courage, ou plutôt de folie, je réussie à m'extirper de son emprise pour pointer mon doigt contre le logo de son uniforme de Cheerleading.

- De quel droit parles-tu de Lucy comme ça ?

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire Berry, c'est de MA sœur dont on parle, et je la traite comme je veux ! Maintenant tu vas la fermer et m'écouter !

Elle avait presque jeté mon portable sur une table pour me plaquer à nouveau contre le mur, mais en me maintenant cette fois-ci des deux mains. J'étais pétrifiée, tremblante comme une feuille sous la violence de l'assaut. Elle approcha donc son visage du mien et continua en serrant les dents.

- Bien. Je disais donc que je ne sais pas d'où tu connais cette idiote, mais tu vas me faire le plaisir d'enlever cette photo de ton fond d'écran, car si j'ai pu poser les yeux dessus par mégarde, n'importe qui aurait pu le faire ! D'ailleurs, c'est une grande nouvelle, qui aurait pu deviner que RuPaul avait l'utilité d'un portable hein ?

Elle se mit à rire et je ne pu m'empêcher de demander d'une voix tremblante.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

- Ce que tu y gagnes ?

Son rire s'était amplifié, en devenant presque terrifiant. Il n'avait strictement rien à voir avec le rire cristallin de Lucy...

- Pour te répondre, je dirais la vie...

- Je ne crois pas...

Je ne savais pas d'où me venait ce courage, mais je crevais d'envie de me coller une baffe pour m'empêcher de parler plus.

- Ah oui ?

Sa voix était redevenue doucereuse.

- Oui ! En fait, tu as plus à y perdre que moi dans l'histoire... Si je refuse, ma vie continue d'être un enfer, ce qui ne changera pas grand chose au final, mais toi... Toi, tu verras l'existence de ta sœur révélée au grand jour !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais tu as passée ta vie à cacher son existence, il doit bien y avoir une raison...

Quinn sembla réfléchir un instant avant de relâcher sa prise sur mon col et de reculer d'un pas.

- Bien... Tu veux quoi Berry ?

- Je pense que l'arrêt complet de l'acharnement serait trop demandé... Donc, je vais tabler sur un arrêt des slushies et des insultes quand à ma féminité.

- Tu rêves Man-Hand !

Mon regard noir sembla la calmer car son rire s'arrêta presque aussitôt qu'il sortit de sa gorge.

- Soyons claires Berry... Si j'arrête les slushies ET les insultes, ma crédibilité va en prendre un coup... Je fais stopper les slushies, mais les insultes continues, c'est mon dernier prix.

- Bien, marché conclut !

- On est ok RuPaul... Donc, tu me vires cette photo, et d'ici la semaine prochaine, les slushies cesseront.

- Dès aujourd'hui !

- Impossible ! Je ne peux pas arriver au milieu d'un couloir et hurler que j'interdis les slushies sur Berry ! C'est inconcevable ! Il me faut un plan...

- Bien... Mais si je me prends un seul slushy la semaine prochaine, je fais imprimer cette photo taille poster et je la plaque dans tous les couloirs du Lycée !

- Parfait ! Maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir de cette salle de classe en pleurant !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je sortirais en pleurant !

- Parce que tout le monde m'a vu te traîner dans cette salle et que si tu n'es pas a minima en train de pleurer en sortant, les gens vont se faire des films et croire que je deviens gentille ! Donc tu sors en chialant ! Maintenant !

- Je refuse de sortir en pleurant !

- Tu es une si mauvaise actrice que ça Mlle Broadway ? Parce que sinon, je peux toujours te coller mon poing dans la figure jusqu'à se que tu pleures de douleur, c'est comme tu veux !

Après un grognement de frustration, je pris mon portable et mis un fond d'écran rose uni avant de plonger mes yeux dans ceux de Quinn. Quelques secondes plus tard, les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues et un sourire satisfait étirait le visage de la blonde en face à moi. Je sortis de la pièce en courant, ne m'arrêtant que pour déverrouiller la porte, et fis bien attention que tout le monde me voit en train de pleurer en courant vers les toilettes.

La fin de la journée se passa normalement, bien que j'ai soupçonné Quinn de profiter de sa semaine de répit pour se venger en me faisant livrer deux nouveaux slushies, me confirmant l'utilité des trois changes ! Finalement, l'heure du Glee Club arriva plus vite que je ne l'aurais pensé, c'est fou ce que le temps passe vite quand on est enfermé dans des toilettes à enlever du colorant bleu de ses cheveux ! Comme d'habitude, j'avais été la première à entrer dans la salle des chœurs pour prendre place au premier rang. Tina et Artie arrivèrent ensuite, la jeune fille assise sur les genoux de son petit-ami en fauteuil roulant. Les deux s'installèrent au premier rang par nécessité, mais prirent soin de se mettre le plus loin possible de moi. Mercedes et Kurt arrivèrent ensuite en grande discussion chiffon et se glissèrent derrière le couple. Mike et Matt furent les deux suivants et prirent place au fond derrière moi. Puis, ce fut au tour de Puck et Finn qui rejoignirent les deux autres footballeurs après un check puéril. Enfin, Quinn, Santana et Brittany entrèrent pour se mettre dans le coin du fond opposé à mon siège. Tout le monde était là.

On aurait facilement pu se demander pourquoi les footballeurs et les Cheerleaders les plus populaires du Lycée venaient trois fois par semaine participer au Glee Club, soit le club des losers, mais je savais très bien que c'était une mission que leur avait donné Coach Sylvester... Détruire le Glee Club était son objectif depuis sa création... En attendant, c'était grâce à Matt, Mike, Puck, Finn, Brittany, Santana et Quinn si nous étions en assez grand nombre pour participer aux compétitions... La logique de Sue Sylvester me laisserait toujours perplexe.

- Hey Traisur Trail ?

Santana n'eut pas le temps de finir son insulte car, sûrement pour la première fois de sa vie, Mr Schuester arriva à l'heure à la répétition.

- Ok les enfants !

Pourquoi s'acharnait-il à nous appeler les enfants quand la moitié d'entre nous se montrait plus mature que lui ? Ça m'échapperait toujours...

- Je sais que les Sélections vous semblent loin, mais il est temps de commencer à y penser !

Tout le monde se mit à grogner et je ne pus m'empêcher de lever la main.

- Oui Rachel ?

- Mr Schue, si je puis me permettre, j'ai déjà préparer une sélection de chanson montrant l'étendue de mes talents de soliste que nous pourrons réaliser pour les Sélections !

Un grondement s'échappa de la foule derrière moi et je puis discerner quelques "Man-Hands", "Putain de Diva", "Loser", "ennuyeuse" ou, venant de Santana j'en étais certaine "Qu'on lui couse la bouche !".

- J'en suis persuadé Rachel, mais je n'en suis pas encore à la liste de chansons.

- Quoi d'autre alors ?

- J'ai remarqué que la majorité d'entre vous ne s'entendent pas... J'ai donc décidé de vous forcer pour cette semaine à me préparer un duo avec la personne avec laquelle je vous mettrai !

Un mouvement de protestation s'éleva des élèves.

- Assez ! Vous n'êtes pas autorisés à discuter vos devoirs !

Ça devait être la première fois que Mr Schuester faisait preuve d'autorité, à ce demander si Sylvester n'avait pas glissée quelques unes de ses hormones de bœuf dans son café ce matin...

- Donc, Mike et Tina !

Les deux asiatiques se mirent côte à côte en hurlant au racisme.

- Puck et Kurt !

La jeune gay se tourna vers son professeur.

- Je vous enverrais la note du pressing après ça Mr Schue !

Puck ricana et Mr Schuester continua.

- Finn avec Artie !

Artie ferma les yeux, priant sûrement silencieusement pour ne pas finir enfermé dans les toilettes publiques. J'étais vraiment mal, il ne restait plus que les trois Cheerleaders, Matt, Mercedes et moi. Sachant que Mr Schue ne laisserait jamais deux des trois filles ensembles, il venait de signer mon arrêt de mort.

- Matt et Santana !

- Mr Schue ! Mettez-moi au moins quelqu'un capable de parler !

Notre professeur ne répondit pas à la Latina qui se mit à jurer dans sa barbe en espagnol. Il ne restait plus que Quinn et Brittany en lice pour moi... J'avais évité le pire avec le départ de Santana. Quinn pourrait devenir supportable maintenant que j'avais Lucy contre elle, et Brittany était la seule à ne jamais m'avoir insultée directement, elle se contentait de rire aux blagues de ses amies...

- Mercedes et Quinn !

Quinn grogna et Santana ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

- Oh ne te plains pas Blondie ! Au moins Aretha sait chanter, et elle devrait faire tout le boulot.

Mr Schuester toujours imperturbable termina.

- Ce qui nous laisse Brittany et Rachel !

Je vis les yeux de la Latina s'exorbiter en voyant la grande blonde sautiller joyeusement vers moi.

- _Oh que no ! No se puede !_ Vous vous moquez de moi ? Il est hors de question que MA Britt se retrouve collée avec RuPaul !

- C'est mon choix Santana et tu n'as rien à dire !

- Si j'ai mon mot à dire ! Je vous préviens que si vous ne retirez pas ça tout de suite... Vous savez d'où je viens ? Je viens de Lima Heigh Adjacent et-

Brittany sauta dans le dos de Santana et la coupa dans sa tirade.

- C'est bon San ! C'est cool...

- Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle te contamine Britt... Que vont dire les gens en te voyant avec elle ?

Brittany passa devant Santana et fit rouler ses hanches en riant avant de tournoyer en faisant voler sa mini-jupe de cheerleader.

- Je suis trop sexy pour que quelqu'un ose parler de moi San ! Et puis... Je sais que tu t'occuperas d'eux s'ils le font.

Brittany tira la langue à sa meilleure amie qui se leva pour l'enlacer en lui murmurant.

- C'est juste que je ne veux pas la voir autour de toi...

- Il n'y en aura que pour une semaine San.

La Latina gémit et frottant son nez contre le cou de la blonde. Comment tout le monde pouvait passer à côté de la relation saphique qu'elles entretenaient depuis le collège ? Ça me sidérait ! C'était limite si Santana ne déshabillait pas Brittany du regard à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans son champ de vision. Et la manière dont elle s'aplatissait à tout ce que la blonde lui demandait... Il fallait vraiment être aveugle... Mais encore une fois, nous étions à McKinley High, Lima, Ohio...

Au moment de quitter la salle, Brittany se glissa près de moi et me murmura : « Demain soir chez moi après les cours ». En enfournant un papier avec son adresse dans ma poche sans que Santana ne le remarque. Et moi ? Moi je n'avais qu'une chose en tête. Prendre ma voiture jusqu'à chez moi, me changer et foncer au centre équestre retrouver Farouk, Lucy et le cheval mystérieux dont je n'avais pas arrêté de griffonner la tête dans les marges de mes cahiers de cours.

* * *

**Comme promis c'était l'arrivée de ma très chère Quinn, j'ai hâte de voir ce que vous allez penser d'elle dans cette story après vos réactions pour Amanda x).**

**Ceux qui ont lus ma note savent que le prochain chapitre ne sera pas avant Noël (sauf miracle alors prions tous très fort le Dieu des ordinateurs) mais (car il en fallait bien un), il ne me reste plus que deux chapitres de _Love is a War_ (ma nouvelle story) à écrire avant de lancer la correction ! Je vous invite donc à vous rendre sur ma nouvelle note (que je vais écrire après avoir posté ce chap) pour choisir le résumé de ma prochaine histoire (avec mes deux stories principales bloqués, il faut bien que je m'occupe...).**

**Merci encore de continuer à me suivre malgré les problèmes techniques ;).**

**Et un GRAND merci à Mauvee ma Beta sur ce chapitre :).**


	11. Chapter 10 : Baroudeur

**Bon alors euh... Ça ne fait que 5 mois que je n'ai pas publié *regard innocent*. Ok, ça craint ! Mais je vous promet (genre vrai promesse que je vais tenir pour une fois) que je reprendrais toutes mes stories en cours après mes examens !  
**

**En attendant, ce chapitre est dédié à mon Bongbong, à qui j'ai promis un chap' si elle réussissait son examen du code de la route ! Félicitation et bonne lecture ! :P**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**Baroudeur**

J'étais sortie de ma voiture en trombe pour rejoindre l'entrée du centre équestre. Une fois les chevaux en vue, je m'étais arrêtée pour respirer une bonne bouffée d'air. Comment pouvais-je me sentir chez moi ici après seulement deux jours ? C'était inconcevable, et pourtant c'était ma réalité... Mon oncle ne semblait nul part à portée de vue, aussi avais-je décider de commencer à élucider l'histoire du cheval mystère. Je m'étais avancée doucement jusqu'au dernier boxe de l'allée pour faire face à la porte. De là où j'étais, on ne pouvait voir que sa ligne de dos, bien droite avec un garrot légèrement prononcé. Sur le devant, une plaque en plastique annonçait "_Baroudeur_" suivit de ses rations journalières en granulés "_3 2 3_". Je pris le temps de m'approcher jusqu'à passer la tête par-dessus la porte. Il était là, tête basse et lèvre pendante. Maintenant que je pouvais prendre le temps de l'observer, je pus remarquer quelques détail dans sa couleur. Il était parfaitement noir en dehors d'une fine liste sur la tête élargie entre les naseaux. Une marque blanche recouvrait aussi la base de son postérieur gauche. Il était grand, plus que Farouk. Je lui aurais donné dans les 1m70 au garrot... Il se dégageait de lui une impression de puissance et de lassitude qui me brisait le cœur... Comment un aussi bel animal pouvait-il sembler si triste ? N'était-ce pas là l'apanage de l'Homme ?

Il soupira et fouailla de la queue pour chasser quelques mouches. Sa tête se tourna vers moi un instant avant de retomber inerte vers le bas et mon cœur se serra à nouveau...

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais restée là à le regarder, mais il commençait à naître de ce simple fait une familiarité que je trouvais apaisante, bien plus que de monter ou m'occuper de Farouk, être simplement là, près de Baroudeur à exister me suffisait amplement. Une main se posa sur mon épaule, et la douce voix de Lucy résonna à mes oreilles.

- Hey... Qu'est-ce que tu fais devant ce box ? Ça fait cinq minutes que je t'observe et que tu n'as pas bougée...

Sa remarque me fit sursauter. Comment avais-je pu ne pas me rendre compte que quelqu'un me regardait pendant cinq minutes entières ? Je réussis tout de même à me ressaisir pour répondre.

- C'est juste que... Ce cheval, Baroudeur... Il m'intrigue... Je ne sais pas pourquoi...

- Il n'y a pas besoin de savoir, certains chevaux nous attirent irrépressiblement sans raison... Laisse moi te raconter une histoire...

Elle me prit par la main et me guida près du boxe de Fizzy, sur un petit banc juste assez large pour deux personnes.

- Il était une fois une petite fille qui ne savait pas comment parler aux autres, mais qui était capable d'être entière près des chevaux.

Je fis mine de la pointer du doigt et elle hocha la tête.

- La petite fille monta pendant trois ans des poneys de compétition dans son centre équestre en appréciant chacun d'entre eux à sa juste valeur, mais l'été de ses treize ans, une rencontre chamboula ses perspectives. Ce jour là, son chemin croisa celui d'un poney qui devait transformer sa vie. Il ne lui fut pas autorisé de le monter, mais son attraction pour lui ne cessa de croître jusqu'à virer à l'obsession. Je ne m'étendrais pas sur la suite car c'est une autre histoire, mais le poney et la petite fille finirent par être autorisés à se rencontrer réellement et lorsqu'elle monta dessus et s'occupa de lui, son monde changea. Elle comprit que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avant lui n'avait été qu'un fade préambule à sa propre histoire. Le poney lui donna ce qu'il n'avait jamais donné à personne et elle abandonna la compétition pour lui... Dans les mois qui suivirent le début de leur affection, la petite fille fût forcée de déménager, mais dépensa toutes les économies que son père lui avait mis de côté pour l'acheter et l'emmener avec elle. Elle venait d'avoir quatorze ans, et la pension fut considérée comme son cadeau d'anniversaire.

Elle s'était levée pour caresser la grosse tête de Fizzy qui était sortie.

- Cela fait maintenant trois ans qu'ils s'appartiennent officiellement l'un à l'autre et quatre qu'ils ont appris à s'apprivoiser mutuellement. Quoiqu'on en dise, il ne leur en fallait pas plus pour comprendre que ce qu'ils avaient était unique et devait être chéri comme jamais.

- C'est votre histoire ? À Fizzy et toi ?

- Oui... À l'époque il s'appelait encore Courage...

- Il a quel âge ?

- Dix ans.

- Tu me raconteras l'histoire complète un jour ?

- Oui, je le ferais quand le moment viendra...

Je ne fis que hocher la tête avant de sentir les énormes bras de Tonton Ed s'enrouler autour de moi par derrière.

- Alors ? Déjà tellement accroc à son vieux Tonton qu'on ne peut plus passer un seul jour sans le voir ?

- Je dirais que tout le mérite revient à Farouk plus qu'à toi !

- Tu me brises le cœur mon Poussin !

- Et bien, tant que j'y suis, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer à tous les deux...

Mon regard s'était aussi posé sur Lucy au passage.

- Que je ne pourrais vous honorer de ma présence demain...

- Pourquoi ?

La blonde semblait tellement triste que j'aurais pu la prendre dans mes bras si Tonton Ed m'avait relâché à un moment ou à un autre.

- Il se trouve que mon professeur de Glee nous as mis par duo de personnes s'entendant mal et nous a demander de préparer une chanson pour la semaine prochaine. Hors, Brittany semble vouloir que je passe chez elle demain après-midi... Comme je ne sais pas combien de temps nous prendrons bien que mon talent de chanteuse et son don pour la danse nous promette un travail rapide...

- Tu veux dire Brittany S. Pierce ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

Lucy avait l'air particulièrement surprise, mais elle se ressaisit rapidement.

- C'est juste que tu vas sûrement voir Charlie...

- Oh, je n'y avais pas pensé ! Maintenant j'ai hâte d'y être ! Il y aura au moins une personne de mon côté à coup sûr !

Tonton Ed nous regarda l'une après l'autre, perdu, avant de finir par annoncer.

- Ok, j'en ai marre de ne rien comprendre ! Fini de blablater, allez me préparer vos chevaux !

- Bien chef !

Je m'étais mise au garde à vous en disant ça, et tout le monde avait explosé de rire avant de partir s'occuper de sa monture, ou de ses papiers pour mon oncle.

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous entrions dans le manège pour notre séance. Le pas était devenu facile et j'étais maintenant passé au tracé de figures comme la volte, la demi-volte, la diagonale, le doublé et j'en passe ! Au trot, j'étais maintenant assez à l'aise pour diriger vaguement mon cheval, et le galop me fut demandé officiellement pour la première fois. Autant dire que j'étais aux anges en descendant de Farouk ce soir là ! Il nous fallut ensuite près d'une heure pour ranger le matériel et panser les chevaux, si bien que Tonton Ed nous invita à prendre un verre au Club House. Il nous sortit deux grands verres et divers briques de jus de fruits avant de s'éclipser pour régler un problème par téléphone. Moins d'une minute plus tard, je ne tins plus et finit par demander à Lucy.

- C'est quoi l'histoire de Baroudeur ? Je sens qu'il en a une...

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir hein ?

- Je ne sais pas... J'ai l'impression que peut-être il serait mon Fizzy, mais je ne peux pas en être sûre... J'ai juste l'impression qu'on se ressemble tous les deux sans savoir pourquoi et... Ça m'énerve d'une certaine manière...

- Ok... Je vais te dire ce que je sais de cette histoire... Il y a quelques années, lors d'un concours de saut d'obstacle, ton oncle a remarqué un jeune cheval. Il avait quatre ans à l'époque et commençait tout juste sa carrière...

Lucy fit une pause, mais ce fut la voix de mon oncle derrière elle qui reprit.

- Ce petit avait de l'allure et un coup de saut magnifique comme je n'en avais pas vu depuis des années. Il ne sautait pas, il volait, les oreilles bien pointées en avant et l'œil vif. Après son parcours, j'ai demandé à son propriétaire s'il serait prêt à me le vendre, et il m'en a proposé un prix bien au dessus de mes moyens. Néanmoins, j'ai pu en apprendre plus sur lui. Son nom était Baroudeur, et c'était un cheval de Selle Français importé directement de Normandie, le berceau de la race. Il faut savoir que ces chevaux sont parmi les meilleurs du monde en saut d'obstacle, et il n'est pas rare que nous en importions aux États-Unis. Mais un cheval de cette qualité à un niveau aussi faible, c'était du jamais vu... J'ai continué à surveiller les résultats de Baroudeur après ça, ce cheval ayant emporté une partie de mon cœur, il avait été vendu l'année suivante, et petit à petit, j'avais cessé de le surveillé, ayant assez de travail pour me tenir loin de lui... Et puis, un jour, lors d'un concours, j'ai vu son nom sur la liste de participants...

Il se servit un verre de jus de pomme et le bu avant de reprendre.

- J'ai failli ne pas le reconnaître quand je l'ai vu entrer sur le terrain... Il avait les oreilles plaquées en arrière, le regard morne et la lèvre pendante. En quelques années, il avait perdu sa joie de vivre... Son cavalier le mena sur les obstacles, et lui qui ne touchait jamais une barre en fit tomber la moitié ce qui lui valut un nombre incalculable de coups de cravache. Il n'avait pas sept ans, et il avait déjà été bousillé par un cavalier inconséquent...

Mon oncle soupira en jouant nerveusement avec son verre.

- J'ai été voir son propriétaire, et je lui ai demandé de me le vendre. Il m'en a demandé un prix dérisoire, il avait prévu de le vendre au boucher de toute façon...

Je ne pus retenir un petit cri d'horreur ce qui me valut un sourire compatissant des deux autres.

- J'ai donc mis le cheval de mes rêves dans un box de mon écurie, mais comme je l'avais dit avant, ils l'avaient déjà bousillé. J'ai tout essayé par la suite, le pré, les ballades, un autre cheval, mais rien n'y a fait, il a continué de n'être que l'ombre du cheval qu'il aurait dû être comme il l'est toujours. Je ne peux le faire monter que par des cavaliers confirmés, et même eux ont du mal à en tirer quelque chose. Il se fait maltraiter et mettre à l'écart par tous les autres chevaux avec lesquels j'ai essayé de le mettre et jamais son œil n'a pétillé à nouveau...

Mon oncle soupira encore une fois et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Plus personne ne veut s'occuper de lui parce qu'il mord, et il passe le plus clair de son temps au boxe... Il ne sert qu'à avaler de la paille et des granulés, je sais qu'il ne me rapportera jamais d'argent, mais je ne peux pas me faire à l'idée de me séparer de lui. Peut-on vraiment se séparer d'un cheval dont on a rêvé pendant trois ans avant de l'avoir et d'en découvrir la dur réalité ? Je ne pense pas... Alors je me suis renseigné, et j'ai découvert ce qu'il lui ont fait... Ils l'ont usé tous les jours un peu plus, à lui demander de sauter plus, plus haut, plus souvent. Ils l'ont isolé pour s'acharner sur lui à l'entraînement et ils lui ont fait oublier ce qu'il était : un cheval.

Tonton Ed n'eut pas besoin d'ajouter autre chose. Je savais ce que je voulais savoir maintenant. Ce cheval était comme moi. Baroudeur était comme moi. On avait voulu lui demander trop et trop vite, et on n'avait réussi qu'à le désespérer. Ce cheval se sentait seul. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un passe au delà de ses airs de méchant pour voir ce qu'il y avait en dessous... Et j'avais envie de lui donner sa chance, de lui prouver en même temps qu'à moi qu'il pouvait avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter... J'avais envie de réaliser les rêves de ce cheval et de lui redonner goût à la vie pour me prouver que la même chose pourrait m'arriver aussi.

- Tonton ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que je pourrais m'occuper de lui ?

L'expression figée de Tonton Ed m'incita à préciser ma pensée pour ne pas être mal comprise et passer pour une folle.

- Je ne parle pas de monter dessus, mais de le brosser, de l'emmener brouter, de faire ce que les autres ne font pas pour lui...

- Si tu veux mon poussin, mais ne t'attends pas à des résultats miraculeux...

- Je sais, mais je veux essayer...

- Dans ce cas, tu as quartier libre tant que ça n'implique pas tes fesses sur son dos !

- Merci Tonton !

J'avais sauté de ma chaise pour atterrir dans ses bras et l'enlacer vigoureusement. Pour toute réponse, il se mit à rire avant de se tourner vers Lucy.

- J'ai vu avec Hiram, si tu es libre vendredi soir, tu es toujours invité au premier dîner en famille Holmes-Berry se déroulant dans ce centre équestre !

La jeune blonde lui sourit avant de répondre.

- Rien ne pourra m'empêcher de venir !

- Parfait ! Mais ça risque de finir tard, Hiram et Leroy proposent que tu dormes chez eux le soir pour éviter que tes parents s'inquiètent...

- Je ne sais pas, il faudra que je vois avec ma mère... Je te dirais demain Ed...

- Il n'y a pas de problème Lucy.

Mon oncle lui sourit gentiment avant de lui tapoter l'épaule.

- Alors, demain ça sera comme au bon vieux temps comme avant, sans ma tornade de nièce, juste toi, moi et les chevaux...

- Oui, comme au bon vieux temps...

Lucy semblait triste en disant ça, et je voulu frapper mon oncle pour avoir provoquer ça. Néanmoins, je me rendis vite compte qu'il ne l'avait absolument pas voulu, et je m'étais contentée de les regarder en silence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le portable de Lucy sonna, elle regarda le sms qu'elle venait de recevoir et s'excusa avant de partir, sa mère la demandant à la maison. Je ne mis pas longtemps à partir dehors moi aussi, mais en direction du boxe de Baroudeur. Le soleil commençait à descendre à l'horizon, et je savais que je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps... Je sortis une carotte de ma poche pour la lui donner, et il la mangea paresseusement. Je lui fis ensuite une longue caresse le long de l'encolure en lui murmurant.

- Demain je ne serais pas là, mais à partir de mercredi, je viendrais tous les jours pour m'occuper de toi, vraiment, et j'espère que tu accepteras de devenir mon ami...

Ma main glissa sur sa joue et il essaya de la morde. D'un geste vif, je réussis à éviter ses dents avant de recommencer à le caresser.

- Dommage pour toi, on m'avait prévenu, et ça ne m'arrêtera pas ! Santana dit toujours que je suis plus tenace qu'un herpès vaginal, et même si j'aurais choisie une métaphore moins douteuse, je dois avouer qu'elle a raison dans le fond... Je ne lâche jamais le morceau tant que je n'ai pas atteins mon but...

Il secoua la tête comme s'il m'écoutait.

- Et mon but pour l'instant, c'est de te redonner envie de sortir et d'être un cheval !

Après une dernière caresse, j'étais partie pour reprendre ma voiture, non sans avoir dit au revoir à mon oncle avant.

À peine arrivée dans ma chambre, j'avais commencé à chercher des chansons que je pouvais pratiquer avec Brittany. Il fallait quelque chose de dansant pour montrer ses capacités physiques, et de puissant pour laisser place à mes facultés vocales. Après avoir sortie deux pages de listes de chansons et les avoir chargées sur mon MP3, je me mis à chercher tout autre chose.

J'avais passé une heure à fouiller le web à la recherche de techniques sensées redonner de l'entrain à un cheval ennuyé sans grand succès et, plus par habitude qu'autre chose, j'avais même entamé la rédaction d'un power point sur le sujet. Je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose que ma performance pour Glee et Baroudeur. C'en était déroutant, si bien que je faillis oublier de préparer mon devoir de mathématiques ! Moi, oublier mes devoirs ? Du jamais vu ! Je les fis donc, rapidement mais bien, un jour il faudrait que je remercie mes pères pour mon talent naturel !

Lorsque je finis par me coucher, mon esprit divagua encore plusieurs minutes sur les jeux équestres et les chansons idéales avant que je ne m'endorme.

Cette nuit là, je fis le rêve le plus étrange de ma vie, où Brittany et moi dansions en chantant autour d'un Baroudeur pour le moins dubitatif...


End file.
